


Fallen Gift

by MageWarrior



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Endgame, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Post-Season 5. After defeating Michael, Lucifer and Chloe get to spend the rest of their days together and spend every minute cherishing their moments. Meanwhile, they had an unexpected young girl appeared in their lives that might have the most darkest secrets she is keeping from them.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Chloe Decker, Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Mazikeen, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	1. Our Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lucifans, Deckerstar fans, i hope everyone is doing after watching Part 1 of Lucifer! 
> 
> This is my first Lucifer fanfic, i hope you all like it. This is something i had in mind and i would love to see what other people do think about this fanfic storyline. You may comment and give feedback. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters except for my OC Seraphina.

Wings fluttered open with footsteps walking along the stained glass on the floor. The candles lit up bright in a dark room. Chains moved, scraping the rocks, holding someone captured. “Tsk. Tsk. You don’t want to make your father feel bad, do you know?” The person came out from the darkness was Michael scolded softly and knelt down, grabbing a handful of hair in his hand, pulling his victim towards him. “If you are good girl, I will let be free, that is…. you want to live, yes?”

Michael saw his victim; his prisoner was begging to be free. “Good. There’s something I need you to do for me. Ready to meet your Uncle?”

(~)

Lucifer smiled in his sleep as he turned around in bed to hug his detective but felt that she wasn’t in bed. He sighed deeply and looked around until he smiled, seeing the Detective, Chloe, his love in his white shirt waking around in his penthouse, she had her hair in a messy bun and was humming a song as she walked around.

He got up and covered himself with his black and red robe. “Morning, Detective.” Chloe jumped startled and turned around to see Lucifer was already up. “Apologies, didn’t mean to startle you.” He placed his hands on her waist with her arms reaching up and wrapped them around his neck.

She smiled softly and they both leaned in for a soft and quick peck on the lips. “Morning, my devil prince.” Lucifer chuckled softly and kissed her on the forehead.

“Well, this is our breakfast for the day?” Lucifer asked, gesturing to the little glass table in the centre of his penthouse in the lounge.

“Hmm, yes. I was thinking breakfast in bed but…I want to have breakfast in here. Is it too much?” Chloe asked, biting her fingernail as she looked up at her boyfriend.

“No, no. No, I love it, Detective. Shall we?” Lucifer asked with a smile on his face, looking at his love. Chloe smiled brightly and kissed him again. She broke away from the kiss and ran to the little table to eat their breakfast.

“So, are we going to back to work? More cases to solve and everything?” Lucifer asked with a grin, giving Chloe her coffee.

“Hmm, nope. We have a few days off and I thought that maybe, we could, you know, spend time together?” Chloe suggested while eating her toast.

“Hmm excellent idea, Detective. But isn’t your offspring’s in school? Should we get her or….?” Lucifer asked while drinking his spiked coffee while looking into his love’s blue eyes.

“Dan texted me that he’ll get her in the afternoon. So, we are completely free for the entire day.” Chloe replied with a smile, holding his hand while he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand.

“Wonderful.” Lucifer grinned and the both of them continued their breakfast with Chloe feeding him some toast from her plate.

(~)

Dan was looking through the stuff on his desk. Loads of paper work were loaded on his desk and he was sorting some papers out in piles. He looked up and saw some other police officers were talking to each other, looked concern. Dan furrowed his eyes together and walked towards them. “Something wrong?”

The two cops looked at each other and then back at him. “Espinoza, well, uh, it’s a young teenage girl. She won’t talk. We found her on the road, unconscious. Scars, bruises, and cuts all over her. Possible her kidnapper did it. There is a man inside the interrogating room.”

“Alright, thanks. But uh, where’s the girl? What was her name?” Dan asked.

“She’s in the hospital. When she woke up, she didn’t speak a word.” Replied a cop.

“Thanks.” Dan nodded and then walked towards the room and opened the door, seeing the kidnapper sitting down with his head hung down. Looking down in shame. “You should be ashamed of yourself. Torturing a poor girl like that.”

“I swear, I didn’t do anything to her! I-I didn’t give her those cuts and bruises on her body.” Said a man with dirt and blood in his hands.

“Well, your hands says otherwise.” Dan scoffed looking down at his hands. He was so disgusted to hear that a young innocent girl has been abused. “How could you do that to an innocent kid like her?”

“No-No! It wasn’t me! I swear! I didn’t abuse that girl!” He exclaimed while he saw cops were coming in to arrest him. “NO! I swear! Someone told me to leave her out on the road until someone screamed, calling you guys! Believe me! I didn’t do this!”

Dan frowned and looked at the file in front of him. He opened the file revealing a black red ombre straight hair that goes past her shoulders. A few piercings on her ears. He could’ve sworn she looked oddly familiar to him. He clicked his tongue, standing up and got out of the room.

(~)

Dan walked into the hospital and spoke to one of the nurses. “Hey, hi, uh, have you seen this girl who just dropped by earlier?”

“Oh, yes. Right this way.” A nurse smiled and let him following her into a room at the end of the hallway. Dan nodded at the nurse with a smile as thanks and looked over the door, seeing the girl was looking out of the window with the sun shining on her.

Then the young girl looked at Dan and grabbed the covers to cover herself. “No, no. I am not here to hurt you. I am just a friendly cop. I am here to help, alright?”

The young girl nodded while Dan tilted her eyes, seeing she has blue-violet eyes. They were a strange yet unique colour. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her hugging her legs to her chest.

“It’s alright, I’m Dan. Do you remember your name?” Dan asked softly, giving her a friendly smile.

“It’s S-Seraphina.” Seraphina replied softly.

Dan chuckled softly, noticing she has a bit of an accent. “Good. That you remember your name. Anyways, I’ll be here to help you, alright. Do you have your parent contact numbers?”

Seraphina shook her head. “Grandparents?” She shook her head again and Dan could tell she looked afraid of something and kept on hugging herself, cower in fear. “Hey, there’s no reason for you to be afraid. You are safe now.”

Seraphina nodded slowly and looked away from him to look out of the window. Dan nodded and smacked his lips together. “Well, I’ll just be outside of your room. Call if you need anything, alright?” He saw she wasn’t talking anymore and decided to give her privacy.

Dan went to the counter. “Hey, uh, Seraphina seemed shaken up in there.”

“Yes, poor girl. Doesn’t have a father or mother. She is an orphan. That girl is strong, I give her that. Thank God for that.” The male doctor smiled, checking over the papers.

“Yeah, couldn’t agree more.” Dan chuckled slightly nervous.

(~)

Lucifer was playing his piano softly while watching his girlfriend working on some papers on his desk. He stopped to drink his beer in his glass cup. He can’t stop looking at his love who was working away as always. Chloe noticed this and smiled, “What is it, Lucifer?”

“Oh, nothing Detective. Just thinking how beautiful you are.” Lucifer replied with a loving smile. “As always.”

Chloe giggled softly and put her papers down. She stood up from the chair and walked towards him. She sat on his lap with him kissing her neck softly. “Mm… you think we could, um… well, continue where we left off?”

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask.” Lucifer chuckled and kissed her on the lips with her wrapping her arms around his neck until they had heard their phone ringing much to the Devil’s dismay. “Bollocks.”

Chloe reached out to her phone and saw the caller was Dan. She answered it while Lucifer leaning on her shoulder. “Hey Dan, what’s up? I thought we are not needed for—What? Oh, well, is she okay?”

Lucifer perked up and saw her ending the call. “Alright, uh, Lucifer and I will be there.” Chloe said as she ended her call with Dan.

“Is everything alright? Is Trixie alright?” Lucifer asked in concern.

“No, no. It’s not Trixie. There’s someone Dan says that we need to see.” Chloe replied, getting off of his lap to get her bag and her other things to bring.

“Well, there goes our lovely time.” Lucifer muttered with Chloe kissing him on the forehead.

“We can continue once we get back.” Chloe assured him.

After a few minutes, Lucifer and Chloe arrived at a hospital. Both were walking inside and saw Dan coming up to them. “Glad you guys made it. Uh, this way.” Dan said urgently, leading the couple to a room at the end of the hallway.

Dan let the both of them in. “Uh, this is Seraphina. She’s at least 17 or 18 years old. Poor girl has been abused, tortured. I thought this would relate to, you know, God stuff. I cannot shake off the feeling that she looked like a mini version of the two of you.”

“What? Don’t be absurd. Chloe is definitely not pregnant yet.” Lucifer scoffed with Chloe smacking him on the arm. “Angels are fully grown. Not start out as a teenager, Daniel.”

“Well, you never know!” Dan whispered. “I also am still processing that you are the Devil. Also all of the Devil and angels stuff. Just talk to her and see what happens.”

Chloe nodded and walked slowly towards the young girl. Dan was right, she did looked a lot like her in physical appearance except for the hair. It was black red ombre hair that reached past her shoulders. She looked closed off and afraid. Like she had seen a ghost.

“Uh, hello. Seraphina, I am Detective Decker. But you can call me Chloe. I heard what happened to you. I am so sorry to hear that. But we can do everything we can to help you. Anything.” Chloe assured the young girl.

Seraphina nodded slowly. She still hugged herself with her blanket. “We are not going to hurt you. We will help you in every way we can. Just name it and then we will help you.” Chloe smiled and gently put her hand on her arm. To see if she could lower her guard. She gently rubbed her thumb on the young girl’s arm.

She gasped in terror as she fell off the hospital bed. She looked at Lucifer in horror and whimpered while holding her head in her hands. She could see flashbacks coming back at her. She gasped repeatedly with everyone looking at her in concern. Seraphina grabbed something from the table and threw it at the two men who were nearby the window.

“No! NO! NO! D-Don’t hurt me! No! I’ll be a good girl! I promise! Just don’t hurt me!” Seraphina screamed in horror. Lucifer and Dan both looked at each other in confusion with Chloe comforting her until the nurses came in to aid them. Dan immediately ran out of the room with Lucifer grabbing Chloe and getting her out of the way so the nurses can do their job to help the poor young girl.

After the young girl had calmed down, Lucifer was looking through the window of Seraphina’s room and sighed heavily with his girlfriend holding his hand. “You okay?” Chloe asked softly.

“Yes, yes, I am alright, Detective. She’s…. stared at me like I’m a monster. Her torturer.” Lucifer frowned. “I assure you I didn’t do this to her.”

“I know. I know. Dan told us, she muttered a few words something about God, you know, your father.” Chloe whispered to him. “You don’t think God has something to do with this?”

“I believe not.” Lucifer replied, looking down at her. “Dad wouldn’t do this to a poor child like her and I never seen her before in my entire life.”

Chloe nodded in understanding with Dan walking up to them. “Hey, guys. Sorry you had to see that.”

“It’s alright, Daniel. Probably it’s best to give her some space.” Lucifer breathe out, while looking at Seraphina who was looking down at her arms.

Lucifer was wondering why she was so scared when she saw him in the room. He was wondering why unless she is just a pawn. Or something that his dear old Dad had planned for him. “So, uh, Lucifer, Chloe, what do we do with her? Figured you guys know what to do with her?”

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other, both were stuck on what to do next. Lucifer looked out of the window in the room and saw her standing up while looking at him. This time, her face was filled of hatred and fear.

“Maybe, we could let her stay here for a couple of days. See if she could be able to talk more. And then we’ll let you know what we could do. Could you go over the papers that the nurses and doctors have on her?” Chloe asked.

“On it.” Dan nodded.

“And what shall we do, Detective?” Lucifer asked, looking at her.

“Maybe we could tell Amenadiel about what happened?” Chloe suggested, holding his hands.

“Perhaps not, seeing how baby Charlie is being fussy these days.” Lucifer said while Chloe nodding in understanding while looking at the young girl who was looking out of the window. She can’t help but felt like she wanted to help her, care for her and be there for her. Lucifer noticed this and hugged her tightly in his arms. “Chloe, I know we can figure this out. Do not worry. We all will work this out.”

Chloe nodded and looked up at Lucifer with a loving smile as he kissed her on the forehead. They both left the hospital room with Seraphina looking out of the window seeing if she not being watched or be seen. She took out something and typed something on a hidden phone.

_They seen me. What do I do now?_

_Patience…. Give it time._ Seraphina sighed deeply and then sat back down on the hospital bed. She wondered about the people she had seen before. She gripped on her arm tightly with a glare on her face.

(~)

Lucifer and Chloe were waiting outside of Chloe’s car in front of a school. Lucifer was still uncomfortable around children and he heard laughing from his side. “Oh, you find this hilarious now, Detective?”

“Sorry, you are so adorable when you are uncomfortable around kids.” Chloe giggled.

Lucifer just smiled and heard the bell ringing, seeing more children coming out. But the only child they were waiting for was Trixie. They both saw her with her friends and said their goodbyes before she spotted them. “Hey, Mom, hey, Lucifer!” Trixie greeted them with a bright smile.

Chloe hugged her daughter. “Hey, monkey.” The three of them got into the car and drove to Chloe’s apartment to spend their day there. Trixie ran to her room to put her bag away and closed her door to quickly get changed.

“So, my mom is coming back to pick her up while Dan is working on finding out more about this girl.” Chloe said, getting three cups out.

“Yes, and do you think that horrid face of her reminded you from someone?” Lucifer asked, sitting down on one of the stool, while watching Trixie walking out of her room. She helped her mom to make them drinks. Lucifer smiled when Trixie gave him his cup. “Thank you, Trix.” Lucifer smiled with Chloe looking at him with both a confused and happy expression on her face.

“You’re welcome, Lucifer.” Trixie smiled before going back into her room, closing her door shut.

“Since when you call her ‘Trix’?” Chloe grinned.

Lucifer sighed softly. “It is a long story actually. She dropped by at the penthouse and simply requested for a story about me back in the day.”

Chloe nodded with a smile and drank her coffee. “Hmm, looks like you guys are really getting along.”

Lucifer chuckled and drank his spiked coffee. “So, about the girl. The way she reacted is like, she knows who you are.” Chloe noted.

“Exactly. But I have never seen her before in my life.” Lucifer sighed.

“You don’t suppose Michael has to do something about this?” Chloe asked, walking around the counter, and sat down next to him with her hand on his knee. She was deeply worried about the young girl. Poor thing was abused. She has seen that look in her eyes, she was terrified, scared for her life.

“Yes, yes, it might be him. But clearly we need more evidence to ensure it might be him.” Lucifer pointed out, drinking his coffee.

“You’re right, you’re right. I just felt really, like, there is something familiar about that girl. I mean, she looked a lot like me. You know?” Chloe asked to see if Lucifer could see the resemblance from the young girl they had seen before in the hospital.

“Yes…. She does seem to look like you, but the dark raven hair so much like mine.” Lucifer said slowly.

“Do you guys ever have like, I don’t know, ‘god given’ children?” Chloe wondered.

“Hmmm, no. No, never in my life.” Lucifer replied, putting down the cup on the counter behind him and looked at his love. “If there is, I would’ve told you.”

Chloe nodded. “Right. Of course.” Lucifer smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss on the lips softly. Then he groaned hearing a phone ringing. “Bloody hell.” But nonetheless, he let Chloe answer the call.

“Hey, Dan, what have you got?” Chloe asked.

“Apparently, there was an orphanage had called in for a missing girl named… Seraphina and turned out she was kidnapped and was sexually abused by three men the night before and they had left her on the road after.” Dan replied. “I’ll send the address to the orphanage.”

“Thanks, Dan.” Chloe ended the call and turned to Lucifer. “She is an orphaned girl. She was missing then, got r-raped, sexually abused by those filthy men.” Chloe clenched her fists with her eyes immediately went to Trixie’s room. She was shaking at the possible thought that her daughter might get the same thing one day…. She won’t allow it.

“Now, now, Detective. Trixie is and always going to be safe. I assure you.” Lucifer assured her, caressing her cheeks. “I did promise you that no one will land a single hand on her, didn’t I?” Chloe nodded slowly and hugged him tightly.

In the precinct, Dan was looking through the site of the orphaned girl he had met earlier, and he was searching for the orphanage. It looked eerie, doesn’t look like a friendly orphanage. He thought of how much that girl had gone through.

“Whoa, that orphanage looks like it has some bad vibes in there.” Ella commented as she walked by. “Is this about that girl you saw this afternoon?”

“Yeah, she is in the hospital now. She’s healing but got spooked. Don’t know why.” Dan replied, leaning on his chair.

“Mm, poor girl.” Ella hummed, nodding. “So, any sign of finding those men?”

“Nope. The cameras were wiped out.” Dan replied with a heavy sigh. “I wonder who will look after her. Well, that is if, someone does take her in.”

(~)

“Oh, Detective, no, don’t you dare!” Lucifer exclaimed with hint of betrayal in his voice. He was watching Chloe staring down on him with Trixie shaking her head in disappointment.

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer. But it is what it is.” Chloe smacked her lips together. “I’m sorry.”

She laughed out loud and slammed the card on the pile seeing a draw +4 with Lucifer groaning in defeat. Trixie was laughing at the two while Chloe stuck her tongue at him. They were playing UNO for the past 3 hours to past the time.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Lucifer said sarcastically looking the two girls who were laughing at him.

“Aww, come on, Lucifer, you can’t stay mad at me forever.” Chloe teased as she kissed him on the lips while helping Trixie to clean up and got the bowl of chips in the sink.

“This game is mostly for torture, darling.” Lucifer commented as he stood up. “Perhaps, Monopoly next time?”

“You are so on, Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed with a grin on her face and they all heard a knock on the door, it was her grandmother. Chloe told her daughter to get her stuff ready before she leaves.

Lucifer opened the door and Penelope Decker came in the apartment. “Oh! Lucifer! It is so great to see you again!” She exclaimed happily and saw all of the food all over the floor along with some cards. “Oh, looks like you three had so much fun together.”

“Oh yes, until the Detective made the bold move in this horrid game, UNO.” Lucifer said with Chloe giggling.

“It was his first-time playing UNO, but it was sure hilarious.” Chloe smiled at him with Lucifer sending her a playful glare.

“Well, I am glad that you two are together now. I am so happy for you Chloe. You have found the one who truly loves you.” Penelope smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Trixie came out of her room with her bags ready for her weekend with her grandmother. “Bye, Mom, bye Lucifer.”

“Bye, babe. Have fun. Listen to your grandmother!” Chloe called out to her with Lucifer waving goodbye at the young girl and said their goodbyes with Penelope. Chloe closed the doors and looked at Lucifer who smiled at her.

“Alone at last.” Lucifer smiled and then frowned. “But I can see that you’re distressed. Is it about Seraphina?”

“Yes, s-sorry, Lucifer, I a-am worried. What if those men find her again? We can’t send her back to the orphanage.” Chloe said worriedly with Lucifer rubbing her arms to comfort her.

“If you truly want to see her and if that is what you truly desire then, we can see her again. But I do not want things to be thrown at me.” Lucifer declared with Chloe chuckling in amusement.

Before going to the hospital, they both went to the precinct to check if Dan had found anything. Lucifer was looking at the papers that Dan had on his desk with Chloe looking at his computer. “Huh, he was researching the history of the orphanage.”

“Perhaps, it is not as friendly as it was. Detective, Dan might have went to the orphanage on his own.” Lucifer said to her.

“Then let’s go and find him.” Chloe said.

(~)

Dan stopped his car and looked at the orphanage. It looked clean. But looked like it was never renovated. He stepped out of his car and ran across the road. He walked towards the doors and knocked. “Uh, LAPD. I am here to uh, talk about Seraphina?”

After a few minutes, there was no answer and then heard a car pulling over, seeing Lucifer and Chloe coming out of the car. “Hey, guys, sorry, I just got this weird feeling about this place.”

“Yes, so did the Detective. Motherly instinct and all that.” Lucifer said, knocking down the doors with Dan watching in awe but Chloe just stepped right in behind Lucifer. They all looked around the orphanage and saw that no one was inside. It was quiet… Too quiet.

Dan looked around the building until they heard a woman coming in. “Oh, what has happened? Have you found Seraphina?”

All three of them all sighed in relief seeing it wasn’t really a threatening place they thought it would be. “Yes, yes, we have found Seraphina, she is in the hospital now.” Chloe assured one of the workers in the orphanage.

“Oh, thank God.” The older woman sighed in relief.

“Sorry for barging in. Uh, we also like to talk to you about Seraphina, if that’s alright?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, yes. My name is Claire, well, she was really, really young when we all found her. She was at our doorstep with no note. Nothing.” Claire explained.

“And…. She grew up here all this time?” Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, she has. All this time, you see, yesterday, we were going through some stuff that was needed to be organized for her to see fit if she was ready to be adopted.” Claire replied, leading them to the back where they saw children were playing around, eating their meals with other workers.

“And where is Seraphina’s room? It would be great to have her things with her, right?” Dan asked with a smile.

“She doesn’t own anything well, except for a book.” Claire replied short with a sad smile on her face. “I’ll take you to her room.”

She had led the three of them to see Seraphina’s room. It was a white room with stars in the ceiling, one desk with a book, laying there with a pen. Chloe sighed softly underneath her breath, standing closely to Lucifer. Dan hung his head down, seeing the little was all alone. Had nothing she owns.

Lucifer looked around the room and then saw something on the single bed. He walked towards it and saw stained blood on the covers. He frowned and looked at Claire. “Do you know of this?” He shown her the stained blanket.

“No, that’s the very first time I had seen that. I didn’t know she was injured or hurt.” Claire replied, feeling guilty for not looking out for her.

“It’s alright, but all that matters that she is safe and sound.” Chloe assured her.

After seeing her little lonely room. Lucifer saw that Dan was looking into the book, but it turned out it was a journal. “Don’t you think you are invading her privacy?”

“Uh, good point.” Dan nodded as he closed the book in his hands.

“Thank you, detectives, for letting us know that she is taken care of.” Claire thanked them with Chloe smiling until she had an idea. Claire was about to give them something until she spoke up.

“Uh, sorry, um, you said that she was getting ready to be adopted?” Chloe asked with a small smile with the two men watching in confusion.

“Yes… Are you planning on adopting her, detective?” Claire asked with brightly smile on her face. Lucifer and Dan both looked at each other in shook. They didn’t know what they were witnessing.

“Just you, Detective?” Claire asked.

“Uh, no. My boyfriend, Lucifer Morningstar and I will take care of her.” Chloe replied, pulling Lucifer to her side with a smile while Lucifer had a nervous smile on his face. He didn’t want to do this, but he would do anything for his love. Claire just stood and smiled at the two, declaring that she’ll get some paper work done for them with Dan smiling, liking to see where this will turn out.

(~)

Lucifer and Chloe walked into the hallways of the hospital, heading straight to Seraphina’s room. Then Lucifer grabbed her hand. “Chloe, you sure you want to do this?”

“Lucifer, y-yes, I mean, maybe? I just felt really bad for her, you know? All alone and scared. I don’t want to leave her alone. We can look after her until then, if her real parents are coming back to her.” Chloe replied while playing with her hands nervously.

“Detective, whatever you’re facing, we’ll do it together. Alright?” Lucifer held her hands to sooth down her nerves.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled at him.

Lucifer smiled back then his eyes glanced over at the hospital room where the nurses were coming in Seraphina’s room. The two went to see her already dressed up. “Oh, Detectives. Thought you might come by. Are you here to collect her?”

“Yes, we are.” Chloe nodded while looking at Seraphina who had her hair in a low ponytail, black shirt with black leggings and a red shirt.

“Great. Uh, let’s go here.”

“Right.” Chloe breath out, following the nurse to the counter to look at the papers.

While, she does that, Lucifer decided to make an entrance. He walked into the room quietly and cautiously. “Hello, and I-I am not here to harm you.” Lucifer said, putting up his hands, letting her see that he is not going to hurt or threaten her.

Seraphina furrowed her eyes together while she was standing up gripping on the railings of the hospital bed. She tried to walk but was leaping. “No, no. You must not stand up. You are still recovering.” Lucifer said, coming towards her and she was surprised to see him helping her.

“Not…. that…I… oh, just sit down until the nurses come in.” Lucifer sighed gesturing to the bed and put his hands back in his pockets.

Seraphina didn’t say anything and looked down on the floor away from him. Keeping her distance until she spoke up. “A-Are you taking me back to the orphanage?”

“No, you are not, lucky for you, you are about to have a better home than that dreadful place. Not to worry, we got your book. You shall have it once you settle in your new home.” Lucifer gave her a friendly smile, but all he saw was a blank expression on her face.

The door was opened, and Chloe walked to his side. She looked at the young girl and smiled. “So, are you ready to come with us? We can take you to my house, get you settled and get some food to eat?”

Seraphina didn’t say anything except for placing her hand on her stomach, hearing it rumble, making the two adults chuckle. “Looks like she is starving.” Lucifer chuckled with Chloe smiling brightly.

(~)

“Okay, this is us. My apartment, my daughter doesn’t come until 4:00pm. And you are more than welcome to stay in the new room upstairs. It’s in the hall on your right.” Chloe smiled at her gently. Seraphina was looking around the lounge and the kitchen, the whole room was spacious.

Lucifer watched her every movement and could see some bandages wrapped on her hands. He cannot shake off the feeling that she might be hiding something. He looked over at Chloe who was getting some pans out for her to cook something.

“Lucifer, why don’t we cook something together? While she can explore the apartment?” Chloe asked him, putting her hair back in a bun.

“Absolutely, of course. Uh, Seraphina, why don’t you walk around? Feel free to have no hesitation to ask any questions.” Lucifer smiled at her until she walked up the stairs. Leaving them to cook their meals. As soon as she was out of hearing range, he immediately looked at the detective.

“Detective, something is off about her.” Lucifer whispered to her and helped her to get the cooking equipment.

“Lucifer, she just got out of the hospital, maybe she hasn’t seen a larger house or apartment in her life.” Chloe pointed out as she handed him an apron to use.

“No, I mean, hiding something.” Lucifer exclaimed in distress as he wore the apron. “I do believe we have missed something in that orphanage. It’s like she knows me! I never seen her before in my life.”

“Lucifer, everything will be okay. I promise you that. It will get better. Okay?” Chloe smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. “Can you also make some omelette? Those will be great with some steak, don’t you think?”

After exploring the apartment, Seraphina was seated in a chair and she had met the Detective’s daughter, Trixie. She was harmless and friendly. She was seated next to her while she saw Lucifer and Chloe were seated next to each other, opposite of them at the table.

Chloe smiled and handed her a steak on her plate. “You can eat whatever you want.”

Seraphina nodded and looked at the food. She was starving. She couldn’t wait to eat what they had cooked. She got herself some gravy for the steak and ate big pieces in her mouth while tasting the savoury delicious taste of the omelette she hasn’t tasted for a while. Chloe and Lucifer both looked at each other with awkward smiles, then went back to eating their dinner.

They had survived the whole night with their new house guest and Chloe had shown her new room. “It’s a little bit in a development, but Lucifer was more than kind to help out.”

“Am I?” Lucifer asked until she hit him on the stomach with her elbow. “I mean, more than happy to help you.” He gave her a pitch in return while they left her to adjust herself in her new bedroom.

“Hopefully, we’ll see her getting better in the morning. She’s really quiet.” Chloe commented with a small smile.

“Yes, obviously she’s hiding something she doesn’t want us to know.” Lucifer said to her.

“If she is, then we would’ve known straight away. Maybe she is just having a hard time to process things.” Chloe reminded him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Go and take a shower, I’ll clean up.”

(~)

After everyone was asleep, Seraphina was laying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling with million thoughts in her head, seeing that people were willing to help her. She frowned and sat up on her bed, feeling the soft material of her sheets. It felt like she’s at home safe and sound.

“Don’t you think you are getting comfortable in here, sweetheart.”

Seraphina gasped and got off her bed, seeing Michael standing in her room. She looked at the window and saw it was already open. Michael chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry, the lovebirds are downstairs, doing their business and whatnot. So….so good so far? Hmm?” Michael pulled out a hand to caress her cheek, but she moved away.

“They decided to take me in after seeing in the hospital.” Seraphina said as she was trembling in place. “T-they bought the whole adoption plan in very well.”

“Good. Claire had also confirmed it too. And I made sure that the demon is long gone from her body. Now, be a nice girl and do not disobey me, child. Listen to your father very closely, dear Seraphina… If you don’t…. you won’t get them back.” Michael cackled softly.

“You are a liar.” Seraphina shuddered in fear, finding herself trapped in the corner of her room. She looked away from her father.

“Hmm, you know me too well, but we both know I still do have it. Do as I say, and I’ll give it back to you. If you don’t, I am sure, Aunt Mazikeen will give you the punishment you deserve as a naughty girl, you understand?” Michael asked.

“Good. Now as the next step, try and get Lucifer’s guard down, we’ll see to it that he suffers. He doesn’t deserve to be on Earth with that love sick human of his.” Michael growled softly. “Also, you are here to make them think that your dear old Grandfather is manipulating them. Hmm, understand our agenda, my daughter?”

Seraphina only nodded and looked at him with fearful and teary eyes. She was trembling and looked at him in fear with wings appearing from his back. Her lips trembled, seeing what she yearns for. She reached to her back. “I-I understand, Father.”

“Good girl.” Michael cackled wickedly as he flew out of the window, leaving her to fall down to her knees, covering her mouth and then held her head in her hands, seeing all the flashbacks coming back at her. She climbed on her bed again, hugging her pillows to relieve the nightmares away.


	2. Family Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucifer and Chloe settling in with their new adoptive daughter, Dan suspects Seraphina was hiding something from them and wanted to find out more about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I hope you all guys like it. Please, comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The sun rose up and lit up the room where Seraphina is sleeping in. She woke up, opening her eyes and she slowly got up. Seraphina ran her hand through her long raven red ombre hair. She sighed deeply and shakily, she saw her Father in her bedroom after saying what was their next move, and he’ll let her go. Hopefully. She heard clanging sound from downstairs and she raised an eyebrow.

In her new clothes, she walked down the hallway and saw Chloe’s door was opened and saw she was still sleeping. She walked down the stairs, seeing her uncle Lucifer. She smelt some eggs and bacon. She gulped softly, but she saw her uncle had heard her.

“Ahh, Seraphina, good morning, please, have some breakfast.” Lucifer offered with a smile. He could see she was still guarded up. Still not opening up. They were both stuck in an awkward silence. Luckily, Trixie broke the silence and greeted the two.

“Good morning!” Trixie smiled brightly. “Hey, Lucifer!”

“Hello, Trix, now, your grandmother should be here any minute. Go and eat breakfast with your new sister.” Lucifer said as Trixie complied while getting two plates for her and for Seraphina. “No need to be shy. We are simply welcoming you in our family.”

Seraphina nodded and walked to the counter to eat her breakfast. She gulped once again and grabbed her fork to eat the egg along with some bacon. Trixie smiled at her new sister. “See? It’s awesome when Lucifer makes them. Especially when Mom make those toasts.”

“Yes, we should settle that debate. Who’s the best cook? Me or your mother?” Lucifer asked the young girl with a grin.

“Hmmm, not telling.” Trixie replied while eating her breakfast and Lucifer sighed in defeat.

“Well, while you girls chit chat, I’ll wake up your mother.” Lucifer sighed, taking off his apron and ran up the stairs. He went onto Chloe’s room and saw her already awake, he leaned on the doorway. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Chloe smiled warmly as she got out of the bed. “Hmm, how’s Seraphina?”

“She’s downstairs eating breakfast with Trix. Your mother will be here any minute. Oh. Shall I make you your favourite? Hmm? Pancakes?” Lucifer asked with a smile.

“Sounds incredible.” Chloe whispered, kissing him on the lips before getting out of the room with Lucifer following her until he saw something in Seraphina’s room. He walked inside and saw a black feather inside her room. It was laying down on the floor next to her bed. Lucifer bent down and grabbed the black feather from the floor. Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows then his expression changed to anger. Thinking Michael was the one who was behind all of this to Seraphina’s abuse and torment.

“Hey, Lucifer! Uh, Amenadiel is here to see you!” Chloe called out to him.

Lucifer got out of Seraphina’s room and went down to see his brother glancing at Seraphina who was eating her breakfast. He was curious about her as well. “Brother! And Little Charlie, what do we owe this visit?”

“Heard from Dan that you have adopted a new daughter.” Amenadiel smiled at his brother.

“Oh, well, it is all the Detective’s idea. Motherly instincts I believe.” Lucifer smiled, watching her cooking some more pancakes.

“I see.” Amenadiel smiled and then approached the young girl who was sitting next to Trixie. “Hello, Seraphina. I am your new Uncle. Please, call me Amenadiel.”

Seraphina just smiled politely. “Nice to meet you.” Amenadiel smiled at her while carrying Charlie in his arms. He looked at Lucifer who gestured him to go upstairs to have a private conversation.

“She’s a bit timid, but you’re getting there, sweetie. You want more?” Chloe asked her. Seraphina nodded with a smile. Trixie finished her breakfast and went to get ready for her day with her grandmother again. “Don’t worry, you’ll meet your grandmother sometime. Uh, so... what would you like to do today? You want to buy something you like? Go somewhere? The beach?”

Seraphina was overwhelmed by her kindness and she doesn’t know about her secret uncles who were upstairs. Amenadiel was kind and gentle towards her and Lucifer…. he is something. He rarely talks to her but she’ll manage as her father had believed.

“Uh… do you have bookstores?” Seraphina asked quietly.

“Yes, yes, we have tons. But I’ll have to ask Lucifer, since he knows which books are the best.” Chloe smiled at her warmly. “Hang a sec, okay?” She left to tell Lucifer and then Seraphina saw Trixie had popped on the seat next to her.

“You have nice long hair. Can I braid it, please?” Trixie asked excitedly. Seraphina just smiled and nodded, letting her new younger sister braid her long hair.

(~)

“That’s impossible, Lucifer, Michael is gone, and this feather could be a… a pigeon’s feather that fell through her window.” Amenadiel suggested.

Lucifer sighed deeply. A pigeon this big? Impossible. She is clearly hiding secrets from us.”

Chloe knocked on the door and peeped through. “Hey, uh, Seraphina wants to do look for some books. Do you know any great book stores in LA?”

Lucifer smiled at her. “Yes, I do and tell her it will be a surprise once we get there.”

Chloe nodded and left the two men to talk again. Amenadiel glanced at his brother who looked more worried about his new ‘daughter’. “Luci, everything will be fine. Just get to know her better and then she’ll open up. Just wait and see.” Lucifer nodded reluctantly and the two men walked out of Chloe’s room. They both walked downstairs to see Trixie braiding Seraphina’s long hair.

“So, ladies, shall we get ready for the day before we hear Charlie crying for the next three hours and Amenadiel complaining about it.” Lucifer smiled, walking over to the counter to clean up the table with Chloe cleaning the dishes.

Amenadiel shook his head and glanced over at Seraphina who was sitting still on the couch. It looked like she is just observing everyone in the room including him. But Chloe did say she was just processing as well as Lucifer. All he see was a kind, polite and timid young woman in front of him. “Hello, I do hope your stay here was pleasant.”

“It is new, but I’ll get used to it.” Seraphina said shortly while she let Trixie finish off braiding her hair. “This is your son?” Seraphina looked at the young boy in his arms.

“Ah, yes, he is my little angel. Name’s Charlie.” Amenadiel smiled proudly.

Seraphina smiled and known that her father had told her everything about Lucifer and his family and friends. Also his miracle, Chloe Decker who is now her new adoptive mother. And Lucifer, well, secretly is an angel.

“So, you’ll be spending more time with them. I do hope your time here will be much better than the orphanage.” Amenadiel smiled at her.

Seraphina just simply nodded and looked over at the door and saw Dan Espinoza with Chloe’s mother, Penelope. Her new adoptive grandmother. “Oh, there are my two lovely girls!”

She was being hugged tightly by her and reluctantly wrapped her arms around her. Chloe smiled seeing Seraphina slowly opening herself. “See, Lucifer, all it takes is a little push.”

“I suppose so.” Lucifer said with hesitancy in his voice.

“So, how are you doing, Seraphina?” Dan smiled at her.

“I have been good.” Seraphina replied with a small shy smile. Trixie ran and hugged Seraphina, but she didn’t know what to do once with her hugging her. Chloe could see the resemblance between her boyfriend and her.

While Trixie left with her grandmother again, Dan turned to the Lucifer and Chloe who are now clothed in their everyday wear with Seraphina in black tights, black boots with a black denim jacket and fingerless gloves. She made her braided ponytail into a braided bun.

Dan smiled seeing more similarities between Lucifer and Seraphina. Both are dressed in dark clothing and their tops are pure white. Dan and Amenadiel both could see the similarities. “They do dress the same, it’s like they are actually related.” Dan chuckled. “You sure you guys don’t have any ‘god given’ children?”

“No, not that I know off.” Amenadiel replied. “But what matters that I have a niece of my own now.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, man. So, where you three are headed?” Dan smiled.

“To the bookstore, our lovely adopted daughter wants books.” Lucifer smiled while holding Chloe’s waist.

“Can we come with?” Dan asked, smiling at them with Amenadiel looking at him with eyes widened, holding Charlie in his arms.

“Oh, that’s great, I guess.” Chloe smiled. “I mean, isn’t this great?”

“Absolutely.” Lucifer smiled and looked over at his brother smiled nervously. He didn’t want to interrupt their day but might as well try and bond with his new niece.

(~)

Seraphina was standing in front of the biggest bookstore they had found with Lucifer’s knowledge. Her jaw was dropped to the ground, seeing plenty of books she could possibly try and find a book she’d really love to buy. “Any book you would like.” Lucifer smiled, seeing her shocked expression until she closed her mouth.

“Really? I-I mean, I have been told I can only get one book.” Seraphina said as Lucifer’s expression softened and looked over at Chloe who had her hand on her shoulder.

“You can get as many as you want, little angel.” Chloe smiled at her while watching her going inside the store and went to shelf to shelf. “You know what, boys, maybe this could be a good chance for me to get to know her better for one day and Lucifer, you can have your turn later on? Why don’t you tend to Charlie?”

Both Dan and Lucifer looked back to see Amenadiel handling a poor crying Charlie in his arms. “Uh, Det—Chloe, a word?” Lucifer held onto her hand, taking her away from his brother and Dan.

“I saw an angel feather in Seraphina’s room. It looks like Michael’s feather fallen off.” Lucifer warned her.

“What? That’s impossible. Your brother is gone, and he is no longer going to hurt us. I told you, Lucifer, everything will be fine.” Chloe assured him and kissed him on the cheek before going inside the bookstore, leaving him with Dan and his brother, along with his nephew.

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer exhaled and walked towards the two men.

Inside the bookstore, Chloe was looking around in the store and found Seraphina reading a book in the fantasy section. She smiled and then walked towards her. “So, you like fantasy?”

Seraphina nodded as she turned to a different page of the book in her hand. Chloe smiled awkwardly seeing she was not talking. “So, ahem, any other type of books you like?”

“Action, suspense and adventure.” Seraphina replied softly as she never took her eyes off from the pages.

“Oh? How about fairy tales? Like uh, Beauty and the Beast? The Little Mermaid? Red Riding Hood?” Chloe suggested.

“Never heard of them.” Seraphina shook her head.

Chloe looked at her in shock and then shook her head. “Alright, I am so getting you those books.” She and Seraphina went to the fantasy section to get new fairy-tale books. Chloe was telling her some other books she could read.

(~)

Lucifer was standing next to Dan who was looking through his research on his phone of orphanages. “You still looking onto the orphanage case?”

“Yeah, just making sure. That’s why I am here. But everything seem to be fine.” Dan replied. “So, uh, about me freaking out over your Devil face. Sorry, about that bro.”

Lucifer glanced at him and then sighed softly. “You’re forgiven. You were lucky then because if I was vulnerable, I would’ve died. But it is alright now.”

Dan nodded. “Uh, yeah, still processing the fact that you are an angel and a Devil. So, Amenadiel…”

“Yes, yes, he’s an angel like me.” Lucifer nodded and heard Charlie was now fast asleep. “Finally peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, but it’s worth it to have a child in your life. It’s all worth it.” Dan smiled and put his hands in his pocket.

“And now, that I am the new father of this offspring… I don’t any clue on how to…. Parent her.” Lucifer inhaled sharply and they all saw the two women were coming out of the store. He immediately walked towards them and saw the bag full of books. “How many bloody books did you buy?”

“Oh, just about 10 or so?” Chloe smiled while Seraphina was looking down timidly and looked around them, seeing parents with their children. One was eating food together and talking to one another, seeing such affectionate moments between a child and a parent.

“Well, looks like we might need a new bookshelf, Detective.” Lucifer smiled.

“And I think Charlie and Seraphina might be hungry for lunch. What do you want, kiddo? Anything you have in mind? It’s LA, we have everything.” Dan offered with a bright smile.

“Oh, don’t be shy. You can tell us anything.” Lucifer smiled at her.

Seraphina looked at the crepes where the father and daughter were eating at the table. The three adults noticed with Amenadiel smiling. “You want that?”

Seraphina looked at her uncle and nodded with a smile. They all spent the whole day eating their crepes with Seraphina was reading one of her new books. She loved reading books while eating. Chloe and Lucifer both looked at one another but the latter saw how he looked seemingly worried.

“Are you alright, Lucifer?” Chloe asked, placing her hand on his knee. “Is this about Seraphina?”

“Yes and no.” Lucifer replied softly. “I saw an angel wing feather in her room this morning, it looked like Michael’s. I do believe he is behind all of this.”

“What? No, no, you don’t think that he is responsible of those…. Bruises and cuts?” Chloe asked worriedly.

“Hmm, not sure… he is not the type of angel to torture another.” Lucifer replied while holding her hand. “But he might’ve gotten into her fears.”

Seraphina was sitting next to Dan while eating his lunch and she always wondered why would God, her grandfather would pair them up. She has heard from Michael that Chloe Decker is a gift from god. As for Lucifer, he was casted out of Heaven and sent to rule Hell until he wanted to have a vacation. “So, is the food great or what?” Dan asked her with a smile. “I can get you milkshake or a soda?”

“Hmm, maybe some water first would be great.” Seraphina replied with Dan nodding. He went to get water for her. Seraphina looked away from Dan for a moment. She still looked over at her new adoptive parents who were having a serious conversation.

She heard crying again and saw her uncle was having trouble soothing him. He sighed tiredly and got up to sooth him. “He sometimes like this.” Amenadiel said with a chuckle.

“I can imagine.” Seraphina nodded with a small smile.

“Yes, babies can be a pain. But he does love his Uncle Lucifer’s devil’s face.” Lucifer chuckled with Chloe laughing nervously.

“Your father…. he likes talking in a metaphor.” Chloe smiled nervously. Seraphina nodded quietly until Dan came back to give her water. “So, we got books and food. I think we got everything covered.”

“Uh, just a moment, Detective.” Lucifer spoke up and then leaned down to her level where she was sitting on. She was taken back by the close range. “Tell me…Seraphina, what is it that you truly desire?”

Seraphina frowned and looked into his eyes before speaking up. “My desire is for you to stop being this weird. What are you doing?”

Lucifer frowned while everyone all looked at each other in confusion. Chloe was shocked to see that she was also immune to his mojo. Reminded her of her first meeting with Lucifer. She looked at her boyfriend who was just surprised as she was. “Uh… Never mind.” Lucifer smiled and adjusted his jacket with her nodding again for the fifth or sixth time.

(~)

After shopping for books, Seraphina put her bags in her room and grabbed her books and placed it in a small bookshelf she has in her new room. She heard knocking on the door and saw it was Lucifer. “Sorry, I was just making sure you are alright.”

“Yes, I am fine.” Seraphina replied with a small smile.

“Good, good, because I was wondering if, you were aware of something from last night. This morning, I was just passing by your room and saw a feather on the floor.” Lucifer explained, watching her putting her books away slowly. “Perhaps, you do know what or rather _who_ it was.”

Seraphina sighed and turned to him. “Maybe it was just a bird.”

“Oh, alright then. I was just making sure you are safe and sound. And uh, close the windows if you are feeling cold.” Lucifer smiled at her and then walked out of her room.

Seraphina sighed and noticed something in her shelf and saw a blade. She frowned and turned around to see her father behind her. “Father, what are you doing?” Seraphina hissed.

“Oh, look at all of this books. They are beginning to like you, well, except for Lucifer.” Michael pointed out with an evil grin. “As I said, he is smart, and he’ll end up figuring it out.”

Seraphina gritted her teeth and clenched her fists and let him continue talking to her. “Also, you are immune to his so-called ‘mojo’.” Michael smirked slyly.

“You weren’t lying about that part.” Seraphina said softly.

“Mm hmm, oh, and uh, keep up with the timid façade. Keep it up, Seraphina. It does suit you than your most cheerful side of yours.” Michael chuckled.

“And then what?” Seraphina asked, looking into his eyes.

“Well, if our plan...”

“Your… plan.” Seraphina corrected him.

“Right, if my plan does work, then you’ll be able to get your freedom as well as your wings.” Michael smiled. “So, with this dagger that was forged by Aunt Mazikeen, I want you. You to take your uncle’s life and take his heart. “Then you’ll get your wings as promised.”

“How do I know you are not really lying?” Seraphina asked him.

“Hmm, you’ll find out when the time is right. And by the way, keep me posted. I want to know everything.” Michael smiled at her and flew out of her room. Seraphina heard Chloe calling out to her downstairs. “I mean, everything…. Involving with Lucifer and his little love bird of his.” Michael added before he flew away from the apartment.

She went down to see what was happening and she saw Chloe was talking to two of her friends. But one of her friends just smiled excitedly and ran to hug her. “Oh, Miss Lopez.” Lucifer stuttered.

“Oh. Hi! I’m Ella, so wonderful to see you, Seraphina.” Ella smiled at her after giving her a big bear hug. Seraphina was taken back by her bubbly and quirky side.

“Hello, I am Linda Martin. A therapist for your parents.” Linda smiled, shaking her hand. “And it’s weird… you look like a good combination of Lucifer and Chloe.” Seraphina smiled shyly and fidget with her hands.

“Yeah, dang.” Ella commented. “Your face looks exactly like Chloe’s and your hair is just like Lucifer except for the red ombre.”

“But that cannot be, unless you are a miracle or a ‘god given’ child of theirs.” Linda chuckled and then pulled out something out of her bag. “Here. Uh, it’s a welcome gift.”

Seraphina happily accepted the gift and looked inside, seeing it was angel lamp for her bed side table. “Oh… now that will look great in your bedroom.” Chloe smiled.

“Yes, indeed.” Lucifer smiled. “And uh, Doctor. You see, our new daughter, suffer from abuse and PSTD. Perhaps you can give her some therapy?”

“Oh, I am more than happy to help.” Linda smiled.

Seraphina smiled politely while they went to talk to each other in the lounge. Lucifer walked to Chloe’s side while Ella was smiling happily. “It is such a good move to save her from her abusers, I mean, I would kick their butts if they ever show their faces. They should get punished.”

“Planning on it.” Lucifer grinned with Chloe nodding in agreement.

“And uh, we are still adjusting things for her. For her to adjust comfortably.” Chloe noted.

“Oh, gotcha. Dan told me as well.” Ella nodded un understanding.

Seraphina was sitting next to Linda as she carried Charlie in her arms as soon as he cried. “Uh, sorry, normally this is a phase.”

“Uh, if you want… I can….” Seraphina offered with Linda letting her hold Charlie in her arms. They are cousins now after all. She watched Seraphina holding him carefully and he immediately stopped crying.

Amenadiel looked at her in shook and turned to his niece with his eyes still widened in shock. “How in the world did you do that?”

“I sometimes take care of babies in the orphanage.” Seraphina replied, holding Charlie and bounced a bit.

“Was the orphanage a great place to stay or was it unpleasant?” Linda asked her.

“It was, until something has happened, but I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” Seraphina replied.

“Oh that’s fine. It’s just I want to hear what you are feeling now. Like, how are you feeling in your new home?” Linda asked. “Is it everything you ever wanted? Is it everything you dreamed it would be? Do you like the environment so far?”

“It’s…. everything I ever wanted. I wanted to have a safe home but, something is missing. I cannot place it.” Seraphina replied slowly.

“Oh, well, I am glad to hear that, well if you ever do need help. We all are here.” Linda smiled at her gently.

(~)

“Okay, well, uh, Seraphina, Lucifer and I are going to the precinct, there is a serious meeting going on and we are needed. You could come with us. Or do you want to stay here?” Chloe asked her.

“I’ll come with.” Seraphina replied with a smile.

“Wonderful. I’m driving.” Lucifer smiled, grabbing Chloe’s car keys.

The three drove to the precinct with Seraphina looking around the area from inside the car, there were lots of shops and buildings. More trees around the park and children playing around. the car pulled over in the car parking lot.

Seraphina got out of the car with Lucifer opening the door for Chloe and her. “Oh, why thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled and led their new daughter into the precinct. She saw plenty of police officers who greeted her with a smile. She was watching them working away until the lieutenant had called for meeting. Lucifer gestured to sit on the detective’s chair while he saw a red scar on her wrist as she covered it quickly.

“So, everyone I want to thank you for coming in for a such short notice. And I just want to let you all know that we have heard hearings of children being kidnapped overnight. We want every police officers patrolling in every suburbs and try your best to save these kids and get the people who are responsible for this. So, they can be punished.” The Lieutenant announced as the meeting was dismissed quickly as everyone moved on with their work.

Chloe walked to her desk and saw some files on her table and had a look at them with Lucifer. “Okay, we can do this and Seraphina, while we are at it, we are going to have to let you come with us. But make sure you stay close to us, alright?” Seraphina nodded and complied as they walked up the stairs, getting started with their first patrol together as a family.

(~)

Seraphina was looking around the area with her parents discussing something in the front seats. Chloe was looking at some images on her phone, seeing more children were abducted and were sexually abused. “This is awful.” Chloe whispered.

“I agree, Detective. The people who are responsible of this shall be punished by the Devil.” Lucifer nodded, looking at the images.

“People think you are the Devil?” Seraphina asked.

“Well, they all don’t believe me except for Linda, your mother and Detective Dou—” Lucifer was interrupted by Chloe who hit him on the arm. “I mean, Daniel.”

Seraphina nodded and went back to looking out of her window. “Hey, Lucifer, these scars, looks like a brand.” Chloe said to her boyfriend.

“Yes, looks identical.” Lucifer said, looking at the marking on the children’s wrist. “Uh… Seraphina, may I see your wrist?”

Seraphina rolled her sleeve and shown her parents the marking on her wrist. “It’s the same. Well, that’s the first, now we just to know what it means.” Chloe sighed softly.

In the back of the car, Seraphina grabbed something from her pocket and pressed a button on her phone. The screen lit up with a signal and she pressed it, seeing an alert was beeping bright red. Chloe drove her car around the neighbourhood, seeing citizens are safe in their houses. They all looked for anything suspicious until Seraphina shouted out. “There!”

Chloe and Lucifer both got out of the car with Seraphina staying in the car where she should be safe. “Stay!” Chloe said to Seraphina who looked around in confusion but still complied.

The two both ran to get the suspect as he jumped over the high fence. “Dammit.” Chloe cursed until she felt Lucifer held her in bridal style and carried her over the fence with his white angelic wings fluttering open and kept on running after him. The man was trapped at the dead end with Chloe getting out her gun. “LAPD! Put down the baseball bat!”

(~)

Seraphina got out of the car to see if her parents are coming back until two knives came flying past her. She sighed in relief as she wasn’t scarred again on the face. She growled seeing a familiar reflection on her Chloe’s car. “Aunt Mazikeen.”

Maze appeared in front of her with another knife in her hand and smirked. “Looks like they really did adopted you. The plans seemed to be working. So far, so good.”

“But they’ll eventually find out Michael’s plans.” Seraphina pointed.

“Oh? You are going against your father?” Maze asked curiously.

“Can’t you see that he is lying to you? I thought you are loyal to my uncle Lucifer.” Seraphina thought as she moved to get Maze’s blades that were on the door of the car.

“He hid my mother away from me and now, I want him to pay for hiding her away from me.” Maze smiled slyly with Seraphina was shaking as she got the blades in her hands. “Maybe your father is also lying to you. Maybe about your true parents.”

She frowned and then charged at her while Maze threw her blades at her, but she managed to deflect them. Seraphina ducked an incoming punch with her holding onto her arm and twisted it. She kicked her legs and pinned her down on the road. Maze growled and tried to get her off of her.

Maze hit her on the head, and she fell down with her moving away from her kicks and swings. She flipped away from her and kicked one of her blades away, cutting one of the branch from the trees. Seraphina breath out as she blocked her every attack until she flipped over and punched her on the face.

“Huh, like father, like daughter.” Maze commented dryly as she wiped her mouth. Seraphina gritted her teeth in anger and kept on avoiding her swings and kicks. Maze tried to get her until she got the hold of her wrist and flipped her over her and grabbed her knife again.

“Maybe Michael is lying to you as well. You know he taps into one’s fear and this is one. You fear that he won’t give you a soul.” Seraphina said to her aunt. Maze stood quietly from where she stood and looked at her with deep conflict in her. “Oh, so I was right?”

Maze roared angrily, charging at her again until Lucifer came in between them and stopped the fight between them. “Mazikeen, stay away from her.”

“I don’t take orders from you anymore.” Maze spatted at him angrily and looked over at Seraphina who stood next to Chloe while she checked if she was hurt. “I just hope this runt does die.”

Lucifer watched her leave their sight and he turned to see that Seraphina didn’t have any injuries. “Are you okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Seraphina nodded. “What happened to that man you were chasing?”

“Oh, well, he got his punishment. He will not be injuring children. This family outing is so much fun.” Lucifer chuckled and turned his full attention to Seraphina. “Are you alright? Maze didn’t hurt you or say anything to you?”

Seraphina opened her mouth, struggled to get the words out of her once she saw Michael convincing her to stay quiet. And he had shown her a white feather in his hands. She trembled in place and looked back at Lucifer. “She didn’t say anything to me.”

“Alright, at least you are safe.” Chloe sighed in relief.

They had went back to the precinct and got their suspect into the interrogation room. Lucifer was looking through the papers and looked over at Seraphina who was staring at the floor for a few minutes. Dan and Lucifer both looked at each other then back at the young girl. “Seraphina, are you sure Mazikeen didn’t say something to you?”

Seraphina looked at her adoptive father and Dan who were looking at her with concern. She opened her mouth to speak but her mother came. “Hey… Uh, is everything alright?”

“We were about to ask her what was wrong. She seemed pale.” Dan answered her question.

“Well, this Mazikeen did say she knew about my real parents.” Seraphina said slowly in confusion, looking at the three.

“Maybe your real parents are still alive out there. We can help you while we do our cases, right? Lucifer?” Chloe looked at her boyfriend who smiled softly at her. Seeing how much she cared for their new daughter.

Dan tapped on his shoulder to have them to talk in private in the interrogation room. Lucifer followed quietly into the room. “I think there is something strange going on with your new daughter.”

“Oh? You think so? I had seen a feather in her room, thinking it could be Michael and now Mazikeen appears, telling her nonsense? I do believe he is the one behind this. All just to get to us by using her as a pawn.” Lucifer said with a sharp inhale adjusting his jacket.

“So, what do we do? Watch over her?” Dan asked.

“No, Chloe and I will deal with her and you…. you just keep an eye on these cases. See if there is any connection with the children kidnappings and Michael. Call if something comes up.” Lucifer replied.

“Alright, I’m on it. And also, if you want her to be safe, just be there for her.” Dan suggested to him before getting out of the room. “Text if you needed anything.”

(~)

Seraphina was in her room, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. She crept down the stairs, seeing the coast was clear. She walked to the back door and closed it behind her. Luckily, Chloe gave her a spare key to the apartment.

She ran out to the road, but unbeknownst to her, someone not far from the house. Dan was watching closely in his car. He drove slowly after her. Seeing what’s she has been up to. He drove in front of a building and saw Seraphina was looking around to see if she wasn’t followed as she went through a window.

Dan took a picture of the building before he got out of the car with his gun in hand. he ran towards the window and saw one was cracked so he could see what was happening inside and he saw Michael, sitting down drinking something in a glass cup.

“Oh, Seraphina, my darling, daughter. What took you so long, hm? Did Aunt Mazikeen scared you off?” Michael taunted.

“She wasn’t the one who scared me. I know you are lying to her. I was simply having dinner with them.” Seraphina replied with her arms crossed.

“So, now you are warming up to them or they are? I need them to lower their guard, so when that time comes, I shall get to your uncle Lucifer.” Michael said to her darkly as she took a step back. “Now, let me look at my gorgeous daughter.” He touched her long red ombre hair softly until he pulled her towards him slowly.

“Keep up with this plan, and then….” He turned her around to look up on the wall. “…. You’ll get your wings back.” Michael chuckled softly against her ear and saw Mazikeen was coming inside the building, walked towards them, and looked up at the ceiling. The wings being cut off reminded her when she cut out Lucifer’s wings out from his back. Now, Michael had cut out her wings to prevent her from flying away from him.

Dan saw her white angel wings hung on the wall and watched how Seraphina trembled looking at her wings. She reached out to her back where they used to be. Dan felt sorry for the young girl as he saw her walking away from her father.

“Oh and Seraphina, make sure you do get them softened up. And don’t let them suspect that you are with me, alright? It will suck out the fun out of this.” Michael grinned, hearing the doors slammed opened.

“So, do you want me to watch over her?” Maze asked him.

“No, I am assured that she will take care of things for us.” Michael assured her. “But she doesn’t know that she will be dying by my hand when the times comes.”

Dan walked away from the window and stopped when he saw Seraphina already had found him. He saw her tears for the very first time and he immediately held on to her shoulders to comfort her. He could feel her trembling badly. He brought her to his car and drove her home.

Dan pulled his car over on the other side of the road. “Mind telling what was that about?” he looked over at her who still had her hand over her shoulder.

“You weren’t supposed to be there. Did Lucifer tell you to spy on me?” Seraphina asked, not looking at him in the eye.

“We were concerned that you might be a target to those kidnappings and plus with the idea Michael might be manipulating you.” Dan replied, looking at her. “Did he really cut off your wings?”

Seraphina looked at him in the eye with tears forming in the corner of eyes. “He did…. When I was just a child. He cut them off when I was in Heaven. He didn’t do it in front of my Uncles and Aunts. He did it somewhere….. privately.”

Dan closed his eyes and laid his head on the steering wheel, not wanting to know everything after that. Michael had tortured his own daughter. Took her wings and freedom. “God, I really do hate that guy.”

“You and me both. But please, can you keep this as a secret? I want to tell Uncle Lucifer and Chloe myself when the right time comes.” Seraphina pleaded softly.

Dan looked at Seraphina and nodded slowly. “Okay, alright, but if something does happen. I’ll be the one to tell them. Alright?” Seraphina nodded slowly and got out of the car, ran across the street to her house. She climbed up to her room with the window opened. She went in and closed it behind her.

Dan secretly sent a text to Lucifer who was still awake in Chloe’s room. His breath hitched seeing a photo of Michael, Maze along with his niece, Seraphina. His blank expression stared at the phone, seeing the photo that has been sent with his red devil eyes glowing in the dark.


	3. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out who she truly is, Lucifer was more determined to get more information on how to came to their lives, meanwhile Seraphina adjusts her new life with her new family slowly and going back to school and met an old friend along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Hope you all guys like this fanfic so far! Please tell what you all think. 
> 
> Please, comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! I own Seraphina, Alastair and Claire. They're my OCs.

Lucifer stood in his penthouse drinking a glass of alcohol, looking at the view of the city of Los Angeles. He was still thinking about the photo Dan had sent out to him last night. He could not believe his own eyes her wings being cut off by his twin and tortured her. He never knew he had a niece and that Michael had a child of his own.

“So, he has been manipulating her all this time? All of her life?” Lucifer asked darkly.

“Sounds probably right. He probably was responsible for those cuts and bruises. And the reason why she was scared of you when you guys first met.” Dan said, standing next to him on the balcony. “We should do something about this.”

“That I do agree. Perhaps I can speak to my niece about this. But she was shaken up when I saw her this morning.” Lucifer replied, breathing out. “Has she said anything else?”

“She wanted to tell you when the right time comes. And also, Michael had taken her wings when they were in Heaven. Hidden away from the rest of your family.” Dan replied.

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer sighed deeply. “Is that all she said?”

“Yes. But I cannot help but felt that Michael is also hiding something.” Dan said to him. “Sorry, man. After she left the building, she found me spying.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” Lucifer thanked him as he rubbed his head. “Why is he doing this? My own niece! Clearly doesn’t deserve this.”

“She doesn’t. And that’s why we are here to help her. Speaking of which. I should get going. Trixie’s conference.” Dan said to him as he walked to the elevator. “Maybe you could show Seraphina more of the penthouse.”

After taking Dan’s advice, Seraphina was inside the elevator, she was dropped off by Chloe on the way. She walked out of the elevator and saw the greatest view from the penthouse. She looked around the room and saw tons of books in every bookshelf.

“Ah, Seraphina, welcome to my penthouse. Of course, it is a bit too much by your standards, I am guessing.” Lucifer said, seeing her blank expression looking around his penthouse. He was a bit worried that it might not interest her.

“What? No, no, this place looks kind of amazing. Incredible.” Seraphina smiled, seeing the view with the wind blowing the curtains lightly.

“Glad you liked it. You want something to drink.” Lucifer offered, showing her the glasses in his hands.

“Definitely not alcohol.” Seraphina stated with Lucifer sighing in defeat. “Chloe said no alcohol for me.”

“Fine, fine. I shall get you a lemon lime bitter or a soda, how about that?” Lucifer offered, walking to the shelf filled with alcohol and glass cups.

“Never tried it before.” Seraphina replied while fidgeting with her hands, watching him getting some cups for the two of them.

“Oh, my Da- Alright, you will try this. It will make you go all the way up to Heaven.” Lucifer smiled at her, giving her a glass of lemon lime and bitters. Seraphina took the glass and sipped a little. Lucifer saw her smiling brightly and she drank the rest.

“I must admit, this is great.” Seraphina smiled softly.

“Of course, you are talking to the most expert, The Devil.” Lucifer grinned and he sat down on the couch. “Please, sit. I want to know everything about my new daughter. Despite I am not fond with children.”

“So I have been told.” Seraphina chuckled softly, sitting down next to him. Lucifer looked at her bandaged wrists, he cannot stop thinking how his twin had decided to torture his own daughter. “You’re wondering where I got these?”

“Oh, sorry, how rude of me to stare but yes, I was wondering.” Lucifer chuckled nervously.

Seraphina nodded slowly and she thought it would be nice to lower her guard down. After all, her father did tell her to let him lower his own guard for her. “Well, I was about 10 years old, I think. My father left me to the streets and then I was abused, beaten up and left to starve to death. They cut my wrist. And on my legs.”

“Legs?” Lucifer questioned and immediately saw her bruises and cuts on her legs. He inhaled and exhaled sharply. “I’ll punish them if we ever run into them again.”

“Oh, uh, they have been arrested.” Seraphina pointed out with a chuckle.

“Good for them. Should we uh, have some lunch? You must be famished.” Lucifer said as he got up, getting his phone.

“Yeah, we could eat.” Seraphina smiled softly and glanced her sleeve where the knife is. She was thinking to herself, realising she might have second thoughts about killing her uncle. All she saw was a man who was willing to help despite not saying it out loud, but actions spoke louder.

(~)

Dan and Chloe got out of their daughter’s conference and had said their goodbyes to Trixie’s teachers on the way. “Well, that went well.” Dan smiled.

“Yes, that really went well. And the orphanage had called me and said that Seraphina does indeed have school. Like actual high school.” Chloe said to him.

His eyes widened and looked at Chloe. “Don’t you think it’s a bit too soon to send her back to school?”

“Well, I did ask that, and I called the school, they said she’s more than welcome to come back at any time. Anyhow, I think this was a good idea, to take her in until her parents can come back and take her back.” Chloe smiled cheerfully.

“Oh? Did they say anything about her parents?” Dan asked.

“Mm, they did say that her father had died years ago.” Chloe replied. “Why?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Just wondering.” Dan chuckled nervously as the two went to their separate ways. Chloe was on her way to the penthouse to see her boyfriend and her daughter. She was wondering what other things she could do with her. Shopping? Have their nails done? This could be a good practice dealing with a teenage Trixie in the next few years.

Chloe drove to the penthouse and walked inside, seeing Lucifer and Seraphina eating some sushi roles with some milkshakes. “Ahh, Detective. I have saved you some latte for you, my love.”

“Oh, thank you. And having a Father and Daughter time, are we?” Chloe chuckled, going down the stairs with Lucifer offering his hand to her. Seraphina sat down quietly and looked down on the floor.

“Yes, we were just discussing how talented she is. She is an art student at her own high school.” Lucifer smiled.

“Oh, really?” Chloe asked, looking at her daughter who was smiling shyly but still spoke with more confidence.

“Uh, yeah, it’s just a talent. No big deal.” Seraphina smiled modestly, looking away.

“What? It is a big deal. You could have a scholarship for your talents.” Chloe smiled proudly. “Trixie would love to do crafts, but she changed her mind all the time.”

“So, what are her interests?” Seraphina asked while drinking more water.

“Being a president to Mars.” Chloe smiled fondly. Seraphina hummed impressed by this while she drew something in her art pad. Chloe noticed it was a pair of angel wings. She saw her other drawings, some were of flowers, vases, mountains, and some were people.

“Those look amazing.” Chloe complimented. “Better than your father.”

“He doesn’t draw?” Seraphina snickered, looking at her father who was irritated in a playful way, but still smiled at her lovingly.

“I do draw, Detective, not as good as our splendid new daughter.” Lucifer chuckled, smiling at the girls. “So, how’s Beatrice?”

“She’s going well with school. It’s just that she’s moving into high school, soon. And I have problem finding her a school.” Chloe replied, eating more sushi.

“How about mine? I mean, it is open to more new students and it’s perfectly safe.” Seraphina suggested, eating the last piece of her sushi.

“Hmm, maybe you should look at her school, Detective. I’ll stay here and bond with her.” Lucifer smiled at her, making her feel more suspicious. Then it finally hit her. Dan probably told him about what she has been doing last night.

“Oh, you—you know what, never mind. You two have fun. And Lucifer, don’t bring to any strip clubs.” Chloe said sternly, kissing him on the lips.

“I promise, I am a devil of my word.” Lucifer smirked with Seraphina rolling her eyes. Seeing more lovey dovey looks from her parents. “Oh, you’ll get used to it.”

“It’s not that… I mean, I did have one guy in my school was all flirtatious like you. Rich but he’s…. something else.” Seraphina replied, putting her pad away in her bag and secretly put the knife inside.

“Oh? Did you ask what he truly desires?” Lucifer asked somewhat protective of her.

“What? Like your mojo? No. I do not have this ‘mojo’ and we aren’t even related.” Seraphina chuckled softly as she went to the counter to grab water for herself.

“Oh, well, of course it is worth to try, is it, Seraphina Demiurgos?” Lucifer asked her by using her full name and heard her snapping one of the cups in pieces.

She looked at her uncle moved around the counter with a silent glare on her face. “Do not call me that.” Seraphina growled softly.

“So, it is true then? You are really my niece. What is my twin’s endgame here?” Lucifer asked her, getting more alcohol in his cup.

“He doesn’t tell me everything. He just keeps it to himself. All he had ordered me is to kill you.” Seraphina replied as she sat down on the stool.

“Typical, Michael. Cannot believe he is your father.” Lucifer scoffed, sitting next to her with him facing the bar while she had her back facing the bar. Looking away from her uncle.

“You and me both. In fact, I truly do hate him.” Seraphina confessed as she drank her new glass of water.

“Oh, do you now? Second that you and me both. Well, now that we know that we are related. I do believe we can talk more of the celestial side.” Lucifer smiled slyly. “Come on, it’s bonding time.”

“You were the one who gave him that scar on his face?” Seraphina asked, drinking

“Yes, that’s correct. I also believe he had done those scars, cuts and bruises.” Lucifer said, pointing down at her legs and arms.

“He made me do it.” Seraphina said with Lucifer looking at her in shock. He looked up and down from her face and her arms, legs anywhere she was bruised up. “He made me do it to entertain him from boredom.”

“He bloody used you? As if it was fun to torture you that way?” Lucifer asked in bewilderment, while shaking in disbelief. “Thank god your aunt/mother is not here.”

“Yeah and Dan told you.” Seraphina assumed.

“Ah, yes, that’s correct. He was concerned about you. And it didn’t took me that long. The feather in your room.” Lucifer said, showing her the black feather in his hand. Seraphina sat quietly and then looked away from him. Lucifer knew why as Michael had tapped into her own fears. She was tortured by her own father and she doesn’t deserve to be treated that way.

“All he wanted is for you to be dead.” Seraphina said softly.

“Or otherwise, you won’t get your freedom. That’s what you desire most.” Lucifer said, figuring out what she truly desired after her long-time imprisonment from her father. “Well, if you truly want freedom, then I’ll help you to get it back.”

“What about my father?” Seraphina asked, gesturing to the black feather.

“Oh, well, let the Devil handle it.” Lucifer chuckled with Seraphina rolling her eyes playfully.

“As if you are the Devil. Father told me you’re just an angel.” Seraphina chuckled with a small smile as she went to get more water.

“Well, that’s when you are wrong, Seraphina.” Lucifer smiled at her. “But when the time comes, I shall show you my true Devil face.”

“And when do you think I am ready?” Seraphina asked.

“Well, when you are ready to know about my truest self.” Lucifer replied simply as he put down the cup on the counter. “So, shall we hit the road? Or you are needed elsewhere? Or your father wants you to be there for a weekly meeting?”

“No. Father calls me every time he wants to talk to me, or he sends out Aunt Mazikeen.” Seraphina replied. “Yes, in fact, I am hanging out with my friends. They need me for something.”

“Let’s go and see what your mother is up to.” Lucifer smiled with Seraphina grabbing her bag.

(~)

Seraphina and Lucifer both arrived at the high school as they saw Chloe was talking to one of the teachers. “You staying in here?” Seraphina chuckled, seeing him all tense.

“Please, I am still not fond with children, but you and Trix are the only children I am…. comfortable with.” Lucifer replied.

“Fine. And I won’t judge.” Seraphina laughed softly, getting out of the car, and walked towards where Chloe was. She saw her teacher and welcomed her back. Her teacher had informed her that they’ll be in a holiday break for the summer as they’ll enrol Trixie in her high school as a junior. Much to her adoptive mother’s delight.

Seraphina went inside the hallway to grab her stuff from her locker for homework and missed out assignments. She dropped her notebook and bent down to pick it up. “Hey, Angel, been a long time.”

She groaned in annoyance and turned to see the most annoying person in the whole world. She tend to ignore him sometimes. “Hi, Alastair.”

“We missed you. Are you alright?” Alastair asked with a grin.

“I have been hospitalised. I am fine. You don’t have to check on me every single day” Seraphina replied, closing her locker door. “And don’t call me ‘Angel’.”

“You are such a killjoy.” Alastair chuckled with a grin as he ran his hand through his brown wavy locks. “Everyone was concerned about you, so am I.”

“Like I ever do believe that.” Seraphina scoffed, walking towards the exit with him following her out of the school hallway.

“Oh, come on, can we talk? Please?” Alastair asked, grabbing her arm. “Sera, what happened to you? You are different. You don’t talk to me or never tell me what has happened to you. Are you moving somewhere?”

“No. I just got adopted and I am processing some other things.” Seraphina replied, holding onto her bags and books.

“You did? Wow, that’s amazing.” Alastair said slowly, looking up to see who her adoptive parents might be. “Are they a cop and a night club owner?”

“Yes, and yes.” Seraphina replied in annoyance.

Lucifer and Chloe both waited for her to finish talking with her friend. Seemed like she is annoyed or just really used to it. “Perhaps this chap is annoying her.” Lucifer sighed sharply, was about to have a talk with him.

“Lucifer, just…. Just let her do this. Alright?” Chloe asked him as he sighed calming down.

“Yes, of course.” Lucifer replied as he leaned on her car. “But clearly, she doesn’t like the boy.”

“Well, friends tend to annoy another. That’s completely normal.” Chloe said as she watched the interaction between the young boy and Seraphina. Maybe there could be something more was happening between the two.

“Detective, you are not thinking those two are really together?” Lucifer asked in disbelief, seeing her looking at them as if they were a young couple.

“What? No, no… Nope. Seraphina is much more capable on her own to choose a man of her own.” Chloe nodded with certain that she is more mature of her own choices.

Seraphina walked towards them and saw weird looks between them. “If you are thinking if he was my boyfriend, then you’re wrong.”

“Oh, now that makes me feel better.” Lucifer smiled with Chloe playfully glared at him.

(~)

Lucifer went back to his penthouse, looking for something that Seraphina had told him that she left something behind. He looked on his small table and then saw a small note pad. He went to grab it until he heard wings fluttering. “Oh, you have some nerve showing our face, brother.” Lucifer said scornfully.

“Oh, I just want to… see how the new family is holding up? Your little love bird is doing alright with my lovely daughter?” Michael cackled.

“The Detective is managing well with my niece. I found out something really interesting niece.” Lucifer said as he poured some alcohol in his cup while not taking his eyes off of his twin. “Seraphina, she said that you made her to torture herself. You abused her. You left her all alone, not even caring for her.”

“Oh, all I did was to teach her survival. That’s how I taught her how to fight. Until Mazikeen insists on teaching her a lesson.” Michael explained with Lucifer glaring at him with his red devil eyes glowing, making his twin take a step back. “Now, now, let’s not get too physical. We don’t want to scare my daughter.”

“I still cannot believe she is your daughter.” Lucifer scoffed looking away from his brother.

“Oh, well these things do happen.” Michael chuckled softly. “She is a miracle after all.”

Lucifer stopped his tracks and looked back at his twin. He glared at him while crushing his cup in his hand. First, Chloe, now his own niece. He sauntered towards his twin and choked him on the neck, pushing him towards the balcony. “You do not dare manipulate me, ever, ever again.” Lucifer demanded in his demonic voice while Michael laughed gleefully.

“Oh, we have so much to talk about, brother.” Michael sighed, looking at his brother with a grin.

(~)

Chloe was looking through her paperwork with Trixie and Seraphina doing their homework in the lounge. Seraphina was checking over her work until her phone beeped. “Ooh, someone has an admirer.” Trixie grinned.

“Not an admirer from school. More like a stalker.” Seraphina scoffed as she flipped the phone the other side, with the screen facing the table.

“Oh, come on. That boy we saw this afternoon, so cute.” Chloe chuckled, smiling at her.

“You aren’t supposed to like him.” Seraphina said to her adoptive mother.

Chloe shook her head in amusement and placed her files in a neat pile. “You know, I think I saw something happening between the two of you. Something that sparks up.”

“More like something is about to explode.” Seraphina said sarcastically, closing her book. “He was the first person I became friends with and then over time I got annoyed with his flirtatious side, with the girls and the partying. Ugh.”

“Huh, sounds like a human version of Lucifer.” Trixie chuckled in amusement.

“The exact reason why I want to avoid him.” Seraphina pointed out with a smirk as she twirled her pen in her hand with Chloe laughing wholeheartedly. She could see similarities between her and her new daughter. She heard the doors opening, thinking it was Lucifer.

“Whoa, what happened to you, Lucifer?” Trixie asked worriedly with the two of them looking up to see him all bruised up.

“Oh my… Lucifer what happened?” Chloe asked in concern.

Lucifer didn’t answer straightaway and looked at Seraphina standing up, while looking at him. She walked towards him with eyebrows furrowed. “Did he do this?” Seraphina asked softly.

“Trixie, can you go to your room?” Chloe asked softly with the young girl nodding and went into her room.

Once Trixie was inside her room, Lucifer looked at Seraphina who was still waiting for his answer. “Okay, so ‘he’ as in… Michael?” Chloe asked her boyfriend.

“Yes, we…. We had a small conversation.” Lucifer nodded while Seraphina grabbing some ice for him along with some bandages. “I found out that Seraphina.... is our niece, Chloe.”

Chloe gasped softly and looked between the two, seeing more resemblance. And with the fact, that her new niece was really angel. “Wha—So, Seraphina is… is she?”

“I am Michael’s real daughter. God given daughter in fact.” Seraphina spoke up, giving her uncle his ice pack.

Chloe gasped in shock and looked between the two. They do resemble each other, her face looked exactly like hers. And the mannerisms as well. But her personality is completely different. “Wow… I mean…. He is your father? The archangel is your father?!”

“Yes, and unfortunately yes.” Seraphina nodded as she helped her uncle to get his wounds patched up with Chloe processing the newest information.

“So, he done this to you? All those bruises and cuts?” Chloe asked softly, still in shock.

“My father made me do it. In Heaven. Without anyone knowing.” Seraphina explained with Lucifer bandaging his hands and Chloe helped him to bandaged his other hand as she nodded. Seraphina could tell that she’s more than angry and is furious. Furious that Michael had done something so terrible to his own daughter.

“He also had asked her to kill me. So, this is all part of his big plan. And we don’t know the rest, he won’t tell us.” Lucifer explained while standing up from his stool.

He and Seraphina both looked at each other seeing she had not said anything. She stood there still while processing everything. “I…. I cannot believe he would do this to you.”

Seraphina had shown her cuts to show her as proof. “You think he had done this to me? He made me do it. Ever since I was in Heaven.” Chloe gently grabbed her arms to see the cuts that were visible. She looked at the young girl who looked down on the floor and looked at Lucifer with her teary eyes.

After explaining her true origins, they let Seraphina sleep for the night while Chloe was laying down in her bed, wondering how Seraphina had endured her pain she had suffered from Michael. He had drawn out her fears, in her whole life, she has been abused by him. Such a cruel life she had lived with him.

“Detective?” Chloe wiped her tears, realising she has been crying and sat up on her bed with sniffles. She wiped her tears with Lucifer wiping them away from her cheeks.

“Everything will be alright, Chloe. She’s safe with us. And no one will ever harm her ever again.” Lucifer assured her, kissing her on the head, laying down on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her while his other arm folded as a pillow for his head.

Next morning, Seraphina woke up early and was getting ready for her day and do a bit more homework for herself. She walked back to her room until she saw her uncle and aunt sleeping peacefully in Chloe’s bedroom. She smiled softly and closed their door behind her.

She went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for them until there was a knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow and walked towards it, opening it, and groaned. Alastair was in front of their door and was about to greet her until she closed shut the door and rubbed her temple. “Why now?” Seraphina groaned.

“He seems nice.” Trixie said, coming out of her room.

“Uh, Seraphina? Angel?”

Seraphina frowned and turned to her younger cousin. “No. He is not.”

“Hey, you know I can hear you!” Alastair knocked on the door repeatedly and she saw Chloe and Lucifer coming down the stairs with confused expressions. She sighed and then opened the door with him falling down on the floor. “Ow!”

“Oh, uh, Alastair, right? Uh, so sorry, you caught us a slight bad timing.” Chloe apologised.

“Oh, no. No. It’s alright. I uh, morning and uh, I wanted to talk to Seraphina if that is alright.” Alastair smiled awkwardly while seeing Lucifer was staring at him. Like he was the prey and he was the predator. Chloe noticed this and hit her elbow on his rib cage, sending him a small glare as he sighed in defeat.

“How about we talk outside without Lucifer not looking at you like that.” Seraphina said, grabbing his arm and went outside to talk. Trixie was making kisses noises at her while Seraphina sent her a playful glare before turning back to Alastair. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought it would be nice to see you again.” Alastair smiled innocently.

“By coming to my house without letting me know?” Seraphina asked in matter of fact. Alastair just stood there with a grin and she sighed in annoyance. “Man, wish I could actually shoot you.”

“Oh, playing cop, are we? Like your new mother?” Alastair asked with a smirk, putting his hands in his pockets of his jumper.

“It’s not like I want to be a cop. I mean, I have been trained in martial arts too. I would definitely break your wrists if I wanted to.” Seraphina grumbled underneath her breath. “Anyhow, what do you want to talk about?”

“Ideas for a school dance.” Alastair replied, showing her the plans for their school dance. She remembered she was in charge before she was hospitalized. “Since you have been gone from school, thought it would be nice to take you on a date to catch up.”

“There is no way in hell I would go in a date with you.” Seraphina chuckled dryly, crossing her arms.

“Oh? Worth to try and uh, will you help or not?” Alastair asked with playful grin that Seraphina wished to wipe from his face. Seraphina sighed and then grumbled angrily.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll talk to my parents about this. Then for the meantime, can you just leave?” Seraphina asked, showing him the way out of the apartment building.

Alastair chuckled. “Okay, fine. But honestly, we need to catch up.” Seraphina gave him a cheeky grin and walked away from him.

She went back inside the apartment and saw innocent looks from her uncle, aunt, and cousin. They all whistled, pretending that they didn’t hear a thing. “I know you guys heard everything.” Seraphina sighed, sitting down on a stool.

“Oh, well, looks like everything is fine and you won’t be seeing that boy anymore.” Lucifer chuckled happily.

“I wouldn’t say that. We’ll be organising for the school dance and I cannot miss out that much. So, I’ll be meeting him later.” Seraphina said, eating her eggs and bacon while Lucifer was shuttering. “Also, I’ll be gone the whole day.”

“Lucifer, are you okay? You are crushing Mom’s silverware.” Trixie pointed at the spoon in his hands.

“Lucifer, are you being protective of her?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“No…. I am looking after her. Don’t want her to see that boy, clearly he is trouble.” Lucifer stated.

“That’s called overprotective and second, I volunteered to do this organizing for the dance. Plus, my friends will be there too.” Seraphina assured him.

“Unless he behaves, and he is not bother you again.” Lucifer said sternly, drinking his spiked coffee. “Hmm? After this dance is over, you will not see this boy again.”

“Oh, thank you. He is so annoying.” Seraphina sighed in relief as she walked away to get ready for the day.

“So annoyingly cute though.” Chloe commented with a cheeky grin on her face and sipped on her coffee, while smirking at Lucifer.

“Detective, you are supposed to be on my side. Clearly this boy has a plot against her.” Lucifer scoffed.

“Come on, Lucifer, she’s a teenager. She’s bound to have these type of experiences.” Chloe reasoned with him.

“Fine, fine, as long as she stays a few feet away from him, now that would be great.” Lucifer said as he walked around the counter. “If you excuse me ladies, I must go and attend some errands.” He kissed Chloe on the lips before leaving the apartment.

“He’s funny when he’s protective.” Trixie giggled.

“Oh, yes, he is monkey.” Chloe smiled as they bumped their foreheads together.

(~)

Lucifer went inside Linda’s house, finding Dan was already there. “Daniel. Good you’re here.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Is it Seraphina?” Dan asked worriedly.

“She’s fine but she has a boy companion of hers at her school and cannot let her be the whole day.” Lucifer replied as he walked down the stairs.

Dan chuckled in amusement. “Oh, I see, you’re protective.”

“Please, I am not protective.” Lucifer scoffed with a small smile. Linda came into the living room with Amenadiel following, looking very exhausted. Both looked very exhausted. They needed a day to have for themselves.

“Thank you, Dan. For looking after Charlie. And Luci, maybe you can help out in case, you know, if he cries again you can use your devil face.” Amenadiel chuckled, patted him on the shoulder.

Lucifer gasped shock and looked at his brother in disbelief and looked back at Dan who was holding Charlie in his arms while shrugging. “So…. Seraphina has a secret admirer? Who knew?”

“No. They are not together. She hates him but he likes her. How do I make this bloody lovestruck boy get away from her?” Lucifer asked him.

“Dude, she’s a big girl, she can handle this. I have faith.” Dan smiled.

“Very well, she mentioned she had volunteered to help organized a school dance. And you know who’s helping? Hmm? That boy named Alastair. He is planning on asking her on a date without permission.” Lucifer explained and saw Dan froze up while putting Charlie in a tram.

Dan looked at Lucifer and then put his hand down on the table. His other hand grabbing a gun from his holster. “Okay, where is he now?”

“Lovely.” Lucifer smirked.

(~)

Seraphina was looking over the preparations with the girls and saw Alastair was flirting with other girls in their school. She rolled her eyes and continued looking over their plans. But unbeknownst to her, she doesn’t know that Lucifer and Dan were watching over her from afar from the soccer field.

“That’s the boy?” Dan asked.

“That’s the chap.” Lucifer confirmed.

“Wow, somehow he reminds me of you.” Dan chuckled in amusement while Lucifer looked him in confusion. “Come on, I mean, the flirting with the girls, same repetition, flirty looks and perfect handsome face.”

“He and I aren’t really alike, Dan. Please.” Lucifer scoffed, drinking his whisky.

“Heh, whatever you say, pal. Oh, look there she is.” Dan said, pointed where Seraphina stood.

She was walking up to Alastair with a scowl on her face. She doesn’t look very happy. She tapped him on the shoulder. “I thought you will help as well.”

“Oh, I am helping. Just making sure I know what the ladies do really like.” Alastair winked at the girls who walked past him.

“Ugh, you are so impossible right now. I don’t know why I ever became friends with you in the first place.” Seraphina huffed.

“Hey, I did save you from those pricks when were kids. They thought you were really different. I like different.” Alastair said softly. Seraphina nodded, remembered their first meeting. It felt like years ago. He had saved her from bullies before and he took the first hit from the bigger boy back then, thus saving her from being bullied.

“I never got the chance to say thank you back then.” Seraphina said, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, and hopefully, you will thank me with this dancing music I had planned.” Alastair smiled at her and then pulled out his phone, playing the song he had chosen for her. Seraphina listened to the song, carefully and smiled a bit. She felt him pulling her into his arms and danced around the field. She laughed wholeheartedly.

Lucifer crushed his tin of whisky in his hands, seeing him holding her so close to him. Dan chuckled seeing him gone all protective mode. This will be a funny story to tell Chloe, but he felt really protective as well, slowly is very fond of her. “I have to say he is really smooth, but he’s way too close to be in her space.” Dan said.

“Yes, I agree.” Lucifer agreed with the two men putting on their sunglasses on. Continuing on with their little ‘stakeout’.

Seraphina was still out in the field, making sure the music playlist was set and she had checked with her friend for the dresses. “Hey, Sera. Which colour? Lavender or plum?”

“Uh, Claire… they’re both purple. Still the same thing.” Seraphina smirked teasingly as she fixed the cables.

“Hmm, Sera, you’re not helping!” Claire huffed.

“Fine. Lavender.” Seraphina chuckled in amusement before she placed the files neatly on a pile in front of her and then her eyes glanced over at a familiar car across the road. She sighed in annoyance once again.

“Hey, Sera, what did you make of him? Alastair?” Claire asked with a grin, looking at the young boy who was listening to the playlist he had selected with Seraphina.

“What did you want to know about him anyway?” Seraphina asked, not wanting to talk about him.

“Well, you two definitely should go together to the dance.” Claire giggled seeing her friend was getting more agitated talking about Alastair. “You know he has a crush on you since elementary.”

“Hard to believe.” Seraphina bitterly muttered.

Claire frowned and then quickly found a way to cheer her up. “Come on, we could hang out later. Sushi time? What other food you haven’t tried out yet?”

“Um…. I have to get back home before my uncle blew a fuse.” Seraphina said to her. “But I can go back to school tomorrow and then we can have some Chinese food.”

“Ooh, good plan girl.” Claire smirked.

After she had packed everything, she was looking for a particular car and walked towards it. She frowned and put her hands on her hips seeing the window sliding down and saw Dan and her uncle Lucifer both inside the car. “Yes?”

“I know you two have been spying on me.” Seraphina said.

Lucifer and Dan both looked at each other chuckled. “No. We were just waiting for you patiently to come by as we are kind enough to pick you up rather than taking the bus.” Lucifer said innocently with Seraphina narrowing her eyes and then sighed in defeat.

“You two are going to be the death of me someday.” Seraphina said, getting inside the car with the two men sighing in relief.

(~)

The young teenager was up in her room, looking through her notebook, she had found the notes from her childhood and her memories from her days in the orphanage. She also saw a photo of a young boy in her journal. She decided to close it and go down the stairs, hearing clanging sounds.

She went down to see Chloe was baking something with Trixie. They both were laughing cheerfully and had flour everywhere. “What on Earth…. Is this? You two had made a big mess.”

“Hehe, we are making chocolate cake.” Trixie smiled at her.

“Chocolate cake? I only had them when it is someone’s birthday.” Seraphina smiled eating some icing.

“Well, we are baking one and eat it after dinner when Lucifer comes. Along with Dan, your grandmother, Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie.” Chloe smiled at her, while putting the equipment away. “Lucifer will be coming home soon from Linda’s house.

“And we have Taco Tuesdays.” Trixie smiled at Seraphina who looked at the two confused. “You know? Mexican? Lucifer loves them.”

“I never had eaten them.” Seraphina said smiling gently holding her phone in her hand.

“Well, it is your lucky day, we are going to teach you how to eat them.” Chloe winked at her and then the doors opened, seeing Lucifer and Dan coming in. “Hey! Wow, for the first time for everything you are early.”

“Well, we had to stop by and get some more food for our family dinner.” Dan smiled with Lucifer holding something behind his back. He was walking towards Chloe who smiled sheepishly.

“Lucifer, what is behind your back? You know I hate surprises.” Chloe chuckled nervously.

Seraphina groaned and rolled her eyes, moving away from her lovesick uncle and niece. “Oh, here we go again.” Dan chuckled in amusement, seeing more of her sassy side.

“You’ll get used it, kiddo. Here I got you new workbooks for your school. And also, I have a few friends who would love to see your art.” Dan smiled. Seraphina looked at the items he had brought in for her.

“Thank you.” Seraphina thanked him with a smile.

“Oh, wow! Lucifer! Aww this is going to be incredible. A trip to Fiji?” Chloe smiled brightly as she hugged him tightly. “Oh, thank you. Trix and Seraphina are going to love this.”

“There is more, Detective.” Lucifer smiled and gave a basket of roses and more chocolate cake.

Chloe bit her lip, smiling at him lovingly. She kissed him on the lips passionately with Lucifer wrapping his arms around her waist. “Oh, come on, can’t you do that when you guys are alone?” Seraphina groaned in disgust.

“Aha, you’ll have someone like this someday, little angel.” Chloe chuckled in amusement with Seraphina shaking her head and sat down at the sofa.

“Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We do not need Seraphina having suitors.” Lucifer said, looking at his niece sternly.

“Oh come in. You and Dan were clearly spying on me when was helping Alastair out today.” Seraphina said until the two men froze in fear, feeling Chloe’s stare on both of them. “Ooh, am I not allowed to say that? Sorry.”

Chloe looked at Lucifer who looked at her innocently with her shaking her head. “We’ll talk about this later. You too, Dan.” Dan nodded with Seraphina sticking her tongue out.

All of them got ready for dinner while waiting for Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie. Seraphina helped set up the table while she is eating on the lounge room table with Trixie. Seraphina had offered to help feed Charlie.

“Oh, Chloe this is amazing.” Linda exclaimed happily eating their meals. “Ella is so missing this out.”

“Uh, Seraphina made this.” Chloe smiled proudly, looking at their two girls with Charlie.

“Yes, with my help of course.” Lucifer chuckled passing the salad to Amenadiel. Chloe passed the sauce to Dan and heard Trixie was talking to Seraphina about the boy they had saw this morning. She smiled seeing her smile a bit, at least, thinking she could really start being friends with him again.

Dan looked over at Trixie who was bonding with Seraphina and they worked together to feed Charlie the best they could as cousins. Seraphina was showing more of her gentle and soft side. “She’s getting better.” Amenadiel smiled.

“Yes, she’s getting better.” Linda smiled. “But I cannot feel that there is more to her that we don’t know of.”

“But Michael had told me everything that I needed, we needed to know.” Lucifer smiled to assure her.

“Yes, but you think Michael might be hiding something. Maybe the actual truth?” Linda inquired. Lucifer and Chloe both looked at each other before turning to Seraphina who was talking cheerfully to Trixie.

(~)

Chloe covered the girls with a blanket over them with a smile. She cleaned up the table and put the plates back in the sink. “Lucifer, you don’t think Michael is hiding something from her?”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe who was looking at their niece in concern. “I am certain, Chloe, he had told me everything.”

“But what if he is lying? He brought her own fears and made her…. be scarred for life.” Chloe breathed out. She hugged herself with Lucifer brought her in a tightly hug, while rubbing her back to comfort her.

“Everything will alright, Chloe. I swear she will not be harmed.” Lucifer said softly, leaning his head on hers. Chloe smiled and looked up at him. She stood on her toes to kiss him softly.

Outside of the apartment, Michael was watching the heartfelt moment between his twin and Chloe. He breathed in and out angrily seeing his own daughter was finally warming up to them and may be had completely forgotten their plan. He smiled wickedly as he thought for his next step in his own plans. He heard knives swinging and turned to Maze. He stopped her from breaking in. “Now, now Mazikeen. I have a better plan in mind. We just need to wait for the right time. I think it’s time to reveal who her true parents really are.”


	4. Out of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Seraphina was organizing the school dance, she was struck in between all of the lies and deceit Michael had made her to believe, she had discovered who her real parents were, meanwhile Alastair has asked her a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter took me longer than expected. I was struggling to make this new chapter good and had plenty of ideas running in my head. 
> 
> Sooo, i do hope all of you enjoy reading. Please comment and give feedback.

On a Saturday night, Lucifer was working in his nightclub after a successful solved case with his Detective. He was making sure that his nightclub was in order and had trusted Amenadiel to be in charge. He then saw his niece coming in with her friends and then she looked for him downstairs until she spotted him. “Hi.”

“Hello, uh, where is your mother?” Lucifer smiled at her and her friend, Claire.

“She’s coming along. She has a surprise for you to which I do not want to know. And Trixie is staying over grandma’s.” Seraphina smiled.

“Ah, I see. Understood. And please, ladies. Enjoy. Seraphina, no drinking.” Lucifer said sternly with her friends looked at her with a smile as Seraphina nudged her on the arm gently. “Is…. that not the reason you’re here?”

“Uh, nope. The dance? Remember? Well, the gym has been flooded by water and we were wondering if we could actually do it here? I mean, there’s plenty of room for my classmates to dance around.” Seraphina requested with a nervous smile.

“Mr. Morningstar, our teacher had found out you owned this club, which might be a great place and it is spacious. So she suggested we’d ask you.” Claire smiled politely as he smiled back politely and turned to his niece.

He pulled Seraphina over to the bar and looked at her. “Do I look like I am a right person who can be comfortable about children?”

“Uncle Lucifer, just give us a chance. And we are teenagers, I had no choice but to ask you. And besides, if we were in danger, you’ll be closer to arrest the person much easier. You punish evil, right?” Seraphina asked. “Besides, I can organise this.”

“That’s right. I do, I suppose. Have you asked Chloe?” Lucifer asked. “I mean a dance at a nightclub, running around, filled with teenagers? It’s ludicrous.”

“Come on, Lucifer, she’s acting responsible and she has every right to ask for your permission. Do you want her to miss out like I did?” Chloe came to her niece’s side, wrapping an arm around her. Both women gave their best puppy dog eyes.

“Uh, no, no, no. Do not…. Please, not here.” Lucifer pleaded as he drank his whisky in his cup until he sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll let you have the dance here. On one condition.”

“Great and that is?” Seraphina asked.

“Cleaning it up after the dance is over with your friends and not the chap whom I do not wish to pummel if he does something to you.” Lucifer smirked with his niece glaring at him. She sighed heavily while crossing her arms.

“Deal. Fine! Okay!” Seraphina hissed while Chloe smiled. “Aunt Chloe, good luck sleeping with him while Dan drops us off to the concert.”

Lucifer looked over at Chloe with a smirk and chuckled, kissing her deeply. And that was Seraphina’s cue to leave with her friend Claire leaving the club. They both turned to see Lucifer and Chloe going up to the penthouse in the elevator. “Ugh, love sometimes stinks.” Claire commented with Seraphina agreeing. “But I still think you and Alastair are cute though.”

“Please, the last thing I want is having a romantic relationship with him.” Seraphina scoffed.

(~)

After two hours going to the concert Seraphina and Claire both were waiting for Dan to pick them up. Both girls were waiting near the security guard’s watch post until the stadium exploded and the girls took cover from the explosions with the guards protecting them from the debris.

Seraphina and Claire both looked down at the destroyed stadium with eyes widened seeing the damage and the lives people had lost. “Oh my god.” Claire gasped softly. “Sera, look it’s our classmates down there.” She pointed at the bodies down below, both girls looked away while Seraphina got out her phone.

“….Come on….. Hey! Yeah, Claire and I are alright, but you really need to come here and fast.” Seraphina said urgently on the phone.

After a few minutes waiting, Claire was taken home by her father as she was already interviewed, and she saw Lucifer and Chloe coming towards her. “Are you alright?” Chloe asked, looking at her if she has injuries, but luckily, she doesn’t.

“Detective? You better come and see this.” Lucifer called out to her. She walked by his side and gasped in horror, her hand went to cover her mouth in shock, seeing dead bodies all over the stadium.

“This feels like…...”

“Yes, Seraphina, it does. It felt like we are in hell.” Lucifer nodded in agreement.

“Ahem, alright, I am going to talk to some other witnesses that had survived. Lucifer, stay with Seraphina.” Chloe said softly. Lucifer looked over at his niece and stood next to her. He’s hesitant to try and comfort her.

“Who would want to do this?” Seraphina asked her uncle.

“I do not know. But we will figure this out once your mother sorted out the witnesses. Now, are you not hurt at all?” Lucifer asked, looking for injuries but saw nothing on her. He was relieved to see she was alright and then heard the police lieutenant had arrived at the scene…. Along with Alastair. “What is that boy doing here?”

“Haven’t you heard? He’s the son of the police lieutenant.” Seraphina replied with Lucifer looking at her in disbelief.

“No…” Lucifer shook his head while smiling. Seraphina pointed where Chloe was at and she was talking to Alastair with his father by his side while carrying out orders to his police officers. “Bloody hell, you are right.”

Lucifer and Seraphina both walked to Chloe’s side. Alastair looked at the young girl with concern and was about to speak to her. “I see, Decker, make sure you and your consultant do interview every single last person in the stadium, Alastair, keep your friend company.”

“Yes, Father.” Alastair said softly. Seraphina let her parents go and investigate and stood with her classmate and childhood friend. She noticed something from him and decided to keep it quiet, not wanting him to feel like he is the center of attention.

“Are you okay? I saw the explosion all the way from my house.” Alastair said to her.

“Yes, I am. Claire just went back home with her dad.” Seraphina replied as she sat down on a bench with Alastair sitting down next to her with his hands in his pockets.

“That’s good she has a father that cares.” Alastair sighed heavily with her looking at him in confusion. Alastair had a hunch she will be asking him questions. “I… uh… am not getting along with my dad. Daddy issues, am I right? He was a great dad before and now, he’s all focused and uptight.”

“I’m sorry.” Seraphina said sincerely.

“It’s all good. It wasn’t your fault, it’s his fault.” Alastair said bitterly, looking at his father with distain. He watched him looking after the witnesses and other teens that were shaken up by the explosions and had injuries on them. “So, how did you not get hurt from the explosion?”

“I was waiting for Dan by the watch post. Luckily, I wasn’t hit by any debris.” Seraphina answered quickly to maintain the secret of celestials being present at the stadium. Alastair seemed to buy it and then settled down in his seat. This was going to be a long night.

(~)

The next morning, Seraphina had slept in Chloe’s car and Alastair offered to watch over her in his car while waiting for their parents. Only to see Chloe and Lucifer had arrived with worn out looks. “I don’t get it this does look like an attempted murder.” Chloe said softly, not wanting to wake up Seraphina.

“But the witness said, they had not seen the killer nor anyone up on the stage to kill the band.” Lucifer noted. “Clearly, this could be behind the scenes?”

“Probably, but we need to get her home and sleep properly on her bed. And Alastair, thank you for watching over her.” Chloe smiled.

“No worries, she’s out like a light.” Alastair chuckled. “Uh is my father coming along?”

“No sorry, but I do believe he wants you to go home, he’ll be coming back home late tonight.” Lucifer said, putting his hand in his pockets.

Alastair smacked his lips together, nodded politely and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Good thing I can drive his car. Thanks, Mr.and Mrs. Morningstar. I’ll be on my way and uh, tell her that I’ll text her later.”

“Yes no problem.” Chloe smiled, seeing him driving off home. “I wonder what’s the relationship like between father and son. Seems like they don’t know each other pretty well.”

“Dad issues, not similar to my situation.” Lucifer said to her as he looked inside the car, seeing her sleeping peacefully. “Now, let’s get our niece rested up from a traumatic experience and continue with our investigation.”

(~)

Seraphina woke up seeing she was in her room. She sighed heavily and got up to see what her uncle and aunt were doing and saw lots of photographs of the dead bodies of the victims from the concert. She saw her uncle Lucifer was sleeping on the couch with his robe on and Chloe sleeping on the floor snoring loudly. Seraphina heard doors opening seeing Dan was in awe looking at all of the photos and papers all over the floor and tables. “I know.” Seraphina whispered.

“Oh my god.” Dan whispered back.

“Grandfather doesn’t have to do with any of these to happen.” Seraphina said to him, getting a cup of hot choco for herself.

“Uh, yeah, so have you ever met your grandparents?” Dan asked.

“Not really. I mean, my father forbade me from seeing him.” Seraphina replied and then walked towards the couch and patted Lucifer on the arm. “Wakey, wakey, Uncle Lucifer.”

“Fetch me the goat!” Lucifer grumbled in his sleep and woke up seeing Dan waving at him with a smile. Seraphina just grinned at him and he grumbled something underneath his breath.

“Well, looks like someone is an early riser.” Lucifer commented and saw Chloe was still sleeping on the floor with papers on her face. “Wakey, Wakey Detective.”

“You and your uncle are so similar. It’s like looking in a mirror.” Dan smirked at her and saw she had made him coffee only to find out it was spiked, and he spit out his coffee in the sink.

“You don’t like it?” Seraphina asked innocently.

“No, no, sweetheart, it’s great.” Dan said quickly with a smile and then walked to Lucifer and whispered. “This is a little bit spiked. Way too similar, man.”

“Way, way too similar.” Chloe chuckled with Lucifer helping her to get up to her feet. “You sure Lucifer is your uncle? You fit way so much better as his daughter than Michael.”

“How so, Detective?” Lucifer asked in curiosity.

“Well, first of all, you two definitely have a thing for robes, spiked coffee. And I think your hot choco is spiked, Seraphina. You both are angels with white wings, same hair and uh, what else, Dan?” Chloe asked.

“Same mannerisms as well.” Dan smiled. “And I think, you have an admirer, kiddo.”

Seraphina was hesitant to look at the text on her phone but looked away. “Cannot believe I am friends with the son of the lieutenant. He says he wants to talk to me at our usual hang out place.”

“Usual hang out place? What place?” Lucifer asked quickly with Seraphina looking up at her uncle.

“Uncle Lucifer, he just want to talk. No sex talk or craziness. He saved me from bullies when we were kids. We went to the same elementary school and now we are in the same high school.” Seraphina explained. “He lost his mother in a car crash.” The three adults all became quiet at this dreadful news. Chloe let her get ready to meet up with him.

(~)

“Well, these poor classmates of hers. Sera seemed close with this one when we went to her school.” Dan said.

“Yes, it is a tragedy. Seraphina, Claire and Alastair all had lost their classmates.” Chloe sighed heavily, looking at the photos. Felt so disturbed seeing all of the photos.

“It is alright, Detective, I shall get those murderers and punish them for good.” Lucifer promised.

Dan raised an eyebrow and looked glanced at him. “How does that work? With your… mojo thing you guys share?”

“Well, it one time, it was passed through me to the Detective through sex.” Lucifer smiled proudly with Dan choking on his drink. “I know, and it was such an experience, empowering each other, exposing the darkest, truest desires out of people.”

“Which does not exist.” Seraphina popped into the living room with her hair in a braided bun and had blue jeans with white top and red leather jacket. She wore black sandals as well as having an anklet on her left ankle.

“Oh, you got my anklet. Suits you way better than me.” Chloe chuckled. She watched her smiling away and grabbed her items for the day.

“And when you are done talking to him, we shall talk about my Devil side, my dear.” Lucifer grinned ear to ear. “It’s great to keep such tradition. Family to Family. Ooh! I should teach our mojo.” Seraphina nodded and walked out of the door getting ready to meet Alastair.

(~)

Alastair was looking at his phone, seeing the time and looked around the café. He was wondering if she’d ever show up until she came and sat down on her chair. “Sorry. Am I late?” Seraphina chuckled nervously.

“Uh. No. You are right on time. Which is odd.” Alastair said slowly and looked at her suspiciously.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Seraphina asked. “Is there a reason why you want to talk here other than your house?”

“No. Why would I talk in the same roof as my dad?” Alastair said angrily, looking way from her.

“I won’t take no for an answer, Alastair. You can always tell me what’s bothering you.” Seraphina said sincerely, slowly trying to calm him down.

“Fine, fine. He never came home from this morning until I went out before coming here. He was really drunk. And I had to help him out. I never seen him in that state before. I-I…. he would never do that.” Alastair said softly. “Ah, I don’t wanna see his face again.”

“But he is your father. He looked after you after your mom had died.” Seraphina pointed out.

“And I don’t want him to meddle with my life!” Alastair shouted, slamming his hands on the table with Seraphina looking around seeing people were staring at them. She took his arm and dragged him to the back of the café.

“You don’t have to shout out like that.” Seraphina glared at him, but he didn’t say anything. He just looked away from her. She sighed sharply and then looked into his eyes. She was going to regret this. She has seen her uncle doing this to the witnesses and was entirely reluctant to do it. “What do you truly desire?”

“What?” Alastair frowned and then his expression relaxed as he stared into her eyes, feeling a sensation. “I…. I want my father to realise how much I need him and to be loved by him again.”

Seraphina gasped softly with a small smile. “Ha! I mean, ahem. That’s what you desire? Then go out there and be there for him.”

“Wait, what just happened?” Alastair asked in confusion.

“You just told me what you had desired. Soo…. There you go?” Seraphina smiled innocently.

“Huh, well, I can tell you what else I truly desire. With none of your uh, mojo tricks you had learnt from your dad.” Alastair smirked.

“Wait, you thought it was a trick?” Seraphina asked incredulously with Alastair looking at her more confused. “You don’t think it actually is something, I don’t know, something else?”

“Hmm, nope.” Alastair shook his head. “I mean, this whole desire thing, doesn’t work, not to me actually.”

Seraphina narrowed her eyes again and was process the whole experience of her using her mojo. There was one thing that she doesn’t get, her father draws out and tap into one’s fear while she draws people desires just like her uncle. But it was a worth to try.

“Anyways, enough of me and my dad.” Alastair said, dropping his flirtatious persona. “It is really not worth it at all.”

“But still, you need to learn how to be there for him and try to console each other. You and your dad are still in mourning. There is still time while you are at it. We are all not like our parents.” Seraphina pointed out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks, shall we go back inside to get our orders?” Alastair asked.

“We shall.” Seraphina smiled.

Later that day, the two teens decided to go back to the precinct, Chloe was at the precinct with Lucifer looking at the files and then saw Alastair was coming in his father’s office. Seraphina walked to her desk and looked at her uncle. “Can we talk? Like somewhere?”

“Yeah, sure, sweetheart.” Chloe said as she exchanged confused looks with Lucifer. They all went into interrogation room to talk privately with Lucifer closing the door. “Well, what is sweetheart?”

“Uh, well, you know how you draw desires from each other and other people?” Seraphina asked with them nodding. “Well here is the deal, I, in fact, can actually do that. I draw out people’s desire and not fears.”

“What? That’s impossible. Cannot be passed down to a child.” Lucifer chuckled nervously.

“I mean, how is this…. Possible?” Chloe asked looking at the young girl who was seated on a metal steel chair.

Seraphina sighed softly. “I don’t know.”

“Well, then let’s try. Try it on your aunt.” Lucifer encouraged her.

“What? In here? No!” Seraphina exclaimed in shook, seeing they want to see her doing it in front of them but luckily Ella was there to interrupt.

“Hey, guys, you have someone who wants to see you. Hey, Sera. How is it going? Saw you with the boy. You guys together?” Ella asked.

“Uh…”

“I can take that as a yes.” Ella winked at her and saw they have a family meeting of some sort. “Carry on.”

“We will talk about that boy problem later. Now, ask her.” Lucifer said to Seraphina who sighed tiredly, and she looked into her aunt’s eyes.

“No, Uncle Lucifer, it is not going to work anyhow.” Seraphina pointed out until both of her uncle and aunt were urging her to try. “Fine. What do you truly desire?” Seraphina asked, looking straight in

“……I actually want to go on a proper date with Lucifer. No interruptions this time.” Chloe replied and then got out of the trance with Seraphina looking at her in shock. She cannot believe it worked.

“And there it is. The infamous Mojo.” Seraphina fanned her hands out with Lucifer and Chloe looked at each other in shook. Seeing that it was true, in fact, she can mojo her aunt. “I can do Mojo!”

“It actually worked… I mean… how come it didn’t work when I am with you?” Chloe asked.

“Because you’re a miracle and you were immune to my charms whereas our niece… she’s family to us…. Possibly she’s a miracle child, just like you. You had drawn out my desires as well.” Lucifer explained. 

“What? Miracle child? You mean, she wasn’t supposed to live? Who had done this?” Seraphina asked.

“Your grandfather.” Lucifer replied with her looking at the two in confusion. There is a lot she has to learn more from her adoptive parents. She let them do their work while she was thinking of possibilities, she might actually be their real daughter, not Michael’s. She was furious that he had tricked her all this time.

(~)

Later that night, Michael was walking around in his new house and was sorting things out for his new room, until he heard blades swinging. “Miss Mazikeen, if you want to blow off some steam, all you could do is ask.” He turned around to see his daughter behind him with her blades.

“Ahh, my lovely daughter came back to visit me. How thoughtful of you.” Michael smiled.

“I am not here for bloody games, Michael. There is something I want to discuss with you.” Seraphina said, glaring at him and threw her blades at him but it went past on the wall. He growled angrily and they fought against each other with Seraphina flipping around, throwing her small ninja stars at him with him using the table to block them from scarring his face again. “You…..tricked… me! Lied to me! All this time I thought you… were honest with me!” Seraphina swung her arm around with blades and tried to hit him.

He blocked her incoming attacks and he slapped her across the face. “You are misbehaving badly, my dear, you must be punished.” Michael smiled wickedly as she growled and kicked him on the face. “I had raised you! Taught you things! Care for you! All did for you was out of love!”

“You have changed! In Heaven, all you did was look after me. Teach me the world of men until, your jealousy had gotten into you. You still lied to me.” Seraphina pointed out. “You’re not the same person I once knew Michael.” He glared at his niece and then they both resumed fighting against each other in his apartment.

Meanwhile, Lucifer was in his penthouse, getting a cup of whisky in his cup and then found that Maze was sitting on the couch. “Oh, so what do I owe the visit from the traitor?”

“Just passing by. And I wanted to see how you are coping having a niece in your life.” Maze smirked. “Has she worn you out yet?”

“No. She’s adapting well with us. No problems at all until realised one thing. How she was able draw out people’s desire. She’s a lot more like than Michael. So tell me…. You do know her real parents are, do you?” Lucifer asked.

She walked towards him and swung her blade and pointed it at his neck. “Why don’t you go and find out yourself? You’ll see who she really is, and you’ll be surprised when you’ll find out.”

“Why? What have you done?” Lucifer demanded softly.

“Oh, nothing. It’s more like what Michael had done.” Maze replied as she looked away with Lucifer standing up immediately with his red eyes glowing.

“I’m surprised none of you had found out. She’s stubborn and doesn’t really lie, does she? She’s a lot like you and Decker.” Maze smirked with Lucifer calming down as he shook his head and grabbed his phone to call Chloe.

“Detective, pick up.” Lucifer pleaded desperately.

(~)

Seraphina slammed a billboard on Michael’s head with him swinging a chain and caught her arms. He pulled her, making herself hit the wall and fell down on the floor. She groaned painfully with her getting up and laid down on the stair case. He looked down at her and knelt down to her level. “You are just like you father. No wonder my brother and his little lovebird warmed up to you.”

“I cannot believe you lied to me. All this time, you hid the fact they were my parents! My actual parents. Why?” Seraphina asked.

“Oh, you know I lie, and he doesn’t. All I want to do with this little family to be left broken in pieces.” Michael smirked with Seraphina frowning and glaring at him. “Oh, you don’t want to disappoint Lucifer, don’t you? You don’t want to disappoint your daddy.” He laid his hand on her head, stroking her hair while she trembled from his touch.

“Now you did disappoint me though, you were supposed to use that blade to kill your father. Hmm, what will your punishment be?”

To her surprise, he choose not to hit her but used a lighter in his hands and dropped on the floor with everything burning down. Michael flew out of his house and walked away as of it never happened and an expressionless face.

(~)

“Lucifer, I don’t know. She’s not in her room but she did say she was going to run an errand.” Chloe answered on her phone.

“Alright, Detective, Amenadiel and I will be looking out for her from the skies. Daniel will be driving in his car to look for her.” Lucifer said urgently as he ended the call with Amenadiel standing behind him.

“It’s gotta be Michael. It’s gotta be. She probably went back to him.” Amenadiel suggested.

“It’s got to be.” Lucifer sighed sharply until the elevator opened with Dan rushing in. “Daniel, did you find her?”

“No, but there was a burning house they said they managed to get out a young girl in there. Maybe it is her.” Dan said urgently. The three of them immediately went out of the penthouse and Lucifer drove Dan’s car quickly to the burning house. Their hearts were racing like crazy, thinking they could be too late, or she could be killed in the fire.

Once they arrived the house already crumbled down to the ground with people shouting and screaming. Amenadiel and Lucifer got out of the car with Dan running towards the house. “Dan! NO!” Amenadiel cried out to him, grabbing his shirt with him fighting against him.

They both saw Lucifer running inside the house. Everyone was shouting and screaming in terror with the ambulance siren was sounded along with the police. Chloe ran towards to Amenadiel who never took his eyes off the house. “Where’s Lucifer? Amenadiel, Dan, where’s Lucifer?!” Chloe cried out to the two men who didn’t answer her until they heard gasps from the onlookers.

Chloe gasped with tears streaming down her cheeks, seeing Seraphina in Lucifer’s arms. He dropped to his knees, holding her in his arms. He saw her with new cuts and bruises along. She coughed violently with the medics aiding her and had brought her on a hospital bed. Lucifer held a crying Chloe in his arms. Helplessly watching the ambulance driving away from their sight on the way to the hospital. Dan comforted Chloe by rubbing her back with Amenadiel rubbing his brother’s shoulder.

They all went to the very same hospital where they had found Seraphina for the first time, it has been a month since they adopted her. Chloe was fidgeting with her hands nervously until Lucifer, in his new fresh clothes, held her shaken hands and comforted her.

“It’s alright, Detective, she’ll be alright.” Lucifer whispered as they heard running footsteps seeing Claire and Alastair were looking for Seraphina frantically.

“Hey, Seraphina is just being aided by the nurses and doctors.” Dan assured the two teens. Then a few minutes later, Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie went to the hospital to see if she was awake. Ella had gotten a call from Dan and she immediately drove over to the hospital.

Everyone were waiting and waiting until the doctors let Lucifer and Chloe in her room. Seeing Seraphina’s arms were covered in bandages as well as her legs. There was a bandage around her head. Chloe stroked her head gently to see if she could wake up. Lucifer sat down on the chair next to her, watching Chloe tenderly rubbing her forehead.

The doctor came in telling her she would be discharged from the hospital in a week after her wounds has been healed. Much to their relief. Lucifer offered to get food for Chloe, they had planned to stay in her hospital room. He also saw Alastair with Claire eating dinner and he walked to where they were sitting. “You two are more than welcome to come by to see her.” Lucifer offered.

“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar, I’ll see her in a bit.” Claire smiled.

Lucifer saw Alastair was so quiet throughout this whole experience. He sighed and sat down on Claire’s chair. “You… truly want to see her?”

“Yes, sir.” Alastair nodded timidly.

“Then go in there, be there for her and stay by her side.” Lucifer said softly with Alastair looking up at him for the first time. “If you care for her, at least, be there.”

Alastair nodded and then got out of his seat to go in to see Seraphina. Once he went inside, Chloe welcomed him warmly and let him have a moment alone with her daughter. Alastair looked over at her sleeping form, she was sleeping peacefully with beeping can be heard. He silently sat on the chair while he watched her breathing in and out.

(~)

Seraphina groaned painfully, feeling a headache coming until she saw Alastair sleeping uncomfortably on the chair next to her. She smiled softly seeing him waking up. “H-Hey, are you okay? In pain?” Alastair asked silently.

“No… where are my parents?” Seraphina asked.

“They’re in the hall. I can get them if you want?” Alastair offered and felt her hand was holding his arm.

“Please.” Seraphina replied with a smile with Alastair standing up to get everyone but then the whole family and friends stormed in to find her fully awake. Alastair was dumbfounded by the outburst and smiled seeing she has a family that cared for her. Seraphina let him join in the group, so he won’t be left out.

Trixie came in the room with their grandmother. “Hi, Sera, are you going okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I am getting better, Trix.” Seraphina smiled.

“You are hungry, little angel?” Chloe asked, looking down at her.

Seraphina shook her with a smile until saw the police officer coming in to get Dan and her parents. She wanted to tell them what she had discovered but, Lucifer stopped her from getting up. He smiled at her softly and let her rest up. He turned to Alastair. “Make sure, she doesn’t move from this room, hear me?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” Alastair nodded.

“Good.” Lucifer nodded with satisfaction and left the room.

Chloe smiled and got Trixie by her side. “Sorry, monkey, you have school tomorrow, Dan will take you to grandma.”

“But she’ll be alone.” Trixie said.

“Don’t worry, I can keep her safe.” Alastair said with a smirk and winked at Seraphina who rolled her eyes playfully.

“It’s alright. I can manage.” Seraphina chuckled and they were left alone in the hospital room. Alastair sat back down on his chair and leaned on the railings. “So, how did you find out I was here?”

“My dad, apparently. I was just coming down to see you, but he called and said you were in a burning building, I had to do something.” Alastair replied, looking at her.

“So, you and your dad going okay?” Seraphina asked. Alastair didn’t say anything but smiled gently, giving her an idea that he might’ve gotten along with his father. And bit by bit, he was more forgiving towards him.

“There is something I want to ask you.” Alastair declared with Seraphina nodding, letting him continue. “Seraphina, will you go to the dance with me?” She looked at him with shock and excitement.

(~)

Meanwhile, Lucifer and Chloe went back to the burning house with Dan investigating whoever did this. They all searched for clues all night until Chloe had spotted a feather in the middle of the debris, she got off the wood with Lucifer helping her down. “Lucifer, does this look familiar to you?”

He came over with Dan behind and saw a feather. He held it with red devil eyes that took Dan by surprise. “I may know who did this. Michael is all behind this and he threatened the life of our daughter, Detective.”

“Daughter? I think you mean niece, Lucifer.” Dan corrected him with Chloe looking at him in confusion.

“You misunderstand, all this time, she wasn’t our niece and in fact, she was not Michael’s real daughter either.” Lucifer said to the two detectives standing in front of him. Standing on the ruins of the burnt house where Seraphina had been and gotten injured in the fire.

“Y-You mean, all this t-time, Seraphina’s… our daughter?” Chloe asked softy as she looked into Lucifer’s eyes and he nodded with confirmation.


	5. Father and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After healing from the explosion, Seraphina and her friends and family all had helped her to get her dress for the dance while she had finally bonded with her father, Lucifer who helped her opened up.

homework and Claire had visited her. She was helping her out with organising for the school dance in Lux. Seraphina couldn’t believe her real parents were the ones who adopted her from the start. She was a bit guarded up at first, but they both had shown kindness and reassurance that she never had from her uncle, Michael. He did looked after but things had changed in Heaven. He had gone, distant, closed off and cold.

“Hey, do you think we could ask your Dad about the drinks? The teachers said no alcohol.” Claire said to her friend, getting her out of her deep thoughts.

“Don’t worry, my Mom can handle him.” Seraphina smiled at her. “How Alastair’s been doing?”

Claire chuckled excitedly. “He totally couldn’t wait to see you from yesterday. You are all he ever does think about. He looked so excited.”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“He asked to go to the dance with him.” Seraphina replied while eating her food. Claire beamed with excitement and her eyes widened, trying so hard not to squeal but hugged her. “Okay, okay, calm down. I am still recovering. I will be discharged next week on Tuesday.”

“Great! We so need to find dresses.” Claire smiled brightly. “Definitely not black, Sera.”

“But why?” Seraphina asked pouted.

“Because it’s a funeral colour and besides, you do look great in red.” Claire smiled as she drank her apple juice.

“And you look great in lavender.” Seraphina rolled her eyes playfully, teasing her friend. They both laughed for a few seconds until her uncle Amenadiel came in. “Uncle Amenadiel.” He smiled gently and had brought her sunflowers. She raised her eyes and looked at him curiously.

“Hello sweetheart, Alastair said sunflowers were your favourite.” Amenadiel smiled at her and placed the flowers on her table. She looked at the flowers in the vase placed by her uncle. She couldn’t believe that Alastair remembered what type of flowers she liked. It even had a red ribbon attached to it.

“Aww, how sweet, he remembers.” Claire said with a proud smile. “I gotta say, he really does have a huge crush on you.”

“Oh, shut up!” Seraphina exclaimed with a pink blush on her face while Amenadiel laughed in amusement.

“Oh, I do hope Luci would approve him soon.” Amenadiel chuckled.

“That’s what I am worried about.” Seraphina muttered, leaning back on her pillow.

(~)

Alastair had walked home and entered his house and formally greeted his father before he goes up to his room. “Oh, son, I was meaning to ask. Are you going to the dance?”

“Yes, sir.” Alastair replied formally not looking at him.

“I see. Is it Seraphina Morningstar?” His father asked, looking at him and saw something in his hand. It looked like a gift box. He looked up at his son seeing he had a small gentle smile. Thinking it is her. He was glad he had found someone in his life. “Well, then, I suppose you can use my tux. You know where it is.”

Alastair looked at his father and nodded. He walked upstairs to get changed and maybe visit Seraphina again. He did noticed that he is still working on that case that killed his classmates during the explosion. He wondered if Seraphina’s parents are still on that case.

In Lucifer’s penthouse, Chloe was looking at the case files with Lucifer coming out of the elevator. “Anything yet?”

“Nope. But there has been a group of orphans has been kidnapped last night at the same time as the explosion. That has to be a coincidence.” Chloe replied with Lucifer sitting next to her on the couch. He looked at the papers, seeing it was all over the table until he got a call on his phone.

“Morningstar here. Oh, well, let him go in and we shall talk to him privately.” Lucifer replied as he ended the call. “Alastair is here with some more files from his father.”

“Oh, that should help.” Chloe smiled with the elevator opening, revealing Alastair and walked out, feeling awkward to be in Seraphina’s parents penthouse.

“Uh, hi, hope I wasn’t interrupting.” Alastair smiled awkwardly as he gave the files to Lucifer who nodded politely. “My dad thought it would be great if you had this. Somebody got the faces of the kidnappers and are arrested. But the rest of the gang got away.”

“Ah, that’s great news.” Chloe sighed in relief but there are more kidnappers out there. Lucifer looked at the boy’s body language and noticed he’s a bit nervous.

“Are you alright? Wait, no, no, you made our daughter feel uncomfortable.” Lucifer said in a protective tone as he stood in front of the young man.

“It’s the opposite. I kinda asked her to come to the dance with me. And I am here to make sure you and Ms. Decker are alright with that.” Alastair said.

Lucifer and Chloe both looked at each other and talked to each other for a bit with Alastair waiting patiently. He saw how the penthouse really looked like it had the best view of the city of Los Angeles.

“Young man, did our daughter say yes?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, sir, she did.” Alastair nodded, slightly terrified he might say no. Lucifer looked at him and nodded while drinking his whisky. “Sir?”

“Call me Lucifer.” Lucifer said with Chloe smiling proudly. Impressed with his maturity. “Also, please, tell us how you met our lovely daughter.”

“Yes, we were wondering how you knew her.” Chloe said, putting down the papers on the table. “We assumed that you knew her in high school, but from what we has seen, it was much longer.”

Alastair sat on the couch opposite of him and spoke up. “Well, we were kids when she was bullied. A lot. So, one day by the garden patch I saw her being bullied by other boys and girls. And I was beaten pretty bad. I saved her and she also saved mine. She even stood up to them.”

“Aww that’s such a nice story. And then you guys became friends?” Chloe asked with an excited smile. On the other hand, Lucifer was silently taking in this new information while listening to the story.

“Yes and no.” Alastair chuckled fondly. “We had a secret friendship until high school. I am the popular guy and she’s, well, blended with other people.”

“And now? What are your intentions with our daughter?” Lucifer asked him curiously.

“Well, I uh, really do like her. A lot. I really do. And I don’t want to mess things up. Seraphina is a unique girl and I wanted to do whatever it takes to make her happy.” Alastair replied confidently with a smile.

“Well, I think we know our answer, yes, you may take her to the dance.” Chloe smiled, looking at her boyfriend who smiled back lovingly.

“And also, you have to take her home. Which is my lovely girlfriend’s home here.” Lucifer said, drinking his whiskey, gesturing to Chloe by his side.

“You two aren’t married?” Alastair asked, looking between the two adults in confusion.

“No, sweetie. Uh, we are just not there yet, even though we had found our adoptive daughter.” Chloe chuckled nervously. Careful not to slip anything about celestials and demons.

“I understand that.” Alastair nodded with a smile, understanding their situation.

“Great, now, when is the dance? You are having it at Lux with me being charge of the building.” Lucifer chuckled.

“Ah, it’s going to be next Saturday. I’ll pick her up by 5pm.” Alastair replied with a shy and excited smile. He was already thinking of how he could make her happy and how he could present himself when he picks her up to go to the dance.

“Mm hmm, wonderful.” Lucifer chuckled putting an arm around Chloe who was smiling excitedly. “Mind if I give you a few advice on how to impress her?”

“Lucifer! I think he can do that on his own.” Chloe chuckled nervously while nudging him on his arm. “Sorry, he likes to try and help other people.”

“No, no, I could use some advice from you, Mr… I mean, Lucifer.” Alastair smiled.

“Brilliant, we shall start now.” Lucifer grinned while Chloe was looking at him with a slight glare as if he was planning on something devious.

(~)

After a week, Seraphina was discharged, she rested back in Chloe’s apartment, sleeping in her room once again. She was grateful she was home again and remembered about the dance. She wondered what colour who would like to wear. Maybe, she could text her friend, Claire to help her out.

Then she heard her door was opening and saw her mother. “Hi, I made some eggs with bread. To keep you have your strength up.”

“Thanks.” Seraphina smiled softly.

Chloe smiled at her daughter, seeing her getting all better was a relief. She has been doing well in catching up with school work and had been helping Claire to pick out her new dress while Seraphina was still choosing hers. “Uh, um. M-m-mom?”

Chloe blushed a little when she first called her ‘Mom’. “Yes, angel?”

“So, uh, what am I supposed to do with these ridiculous dresses lined up here?” Seraphina asked in a dry tone. Her father may be rich, he doesn’t need to go way overboard in choosing a dress. Two women heard Lucifer coming in with a grin.

“What? You must have a wonderful dress, there is a blue ocean dress, ooh, how about devilish red dress?” Lucifer suggested as he smiled at his two girls.

“Uh, Lucifer, I think you can leave this whole matter with us, girls.” Chloe said softly, kissing him on the cheek.

“But can I at least, give her my opinions and suggestions?” Lucifer asked looking between the two women.

“I do like the devilish red dress, but I think it’s not the one though.” Seraphina said quietly while eating her sandwich. She looked up at her father who smiled at her gently and sat on her bed. “I am getting better.”

“That’s wonderful. And do not run off to somewhere like that. You had given us a heart attack.” Lucifer scolded softly with Seraphina smiling softly and chuckled nervously.

“Sorry. I was just so mad at him, for keeping a huge secret from me.” Seraphina said to her true father.

“Well, you are safe with us. And you are our daughter, a gift from your grandfather for us, we shall protect you so matter what.” Lucifer said gently to his own daughter. “And I promise we’ll get your wings back.”

“is there any other way to get them back, I mean, like on her back?” Chloe asked him.

“It is all new to me, but we shall see how we get to that part. Right now, we need her to get ready for her first dance.” Lucifer replied with a grin.

“Right, right, I called all of the ladies, including Claire to help you to get your perfect dress.” Chloe chimed. “And you, Lucifer, are going with Dan and Amenadiel to find out about the kidnappings.”

“Wha—Detective!” Lucifer called out to her with Seraphina laughing as she finished her breakfast. “Can you believe that?”

“Hmm yeah, but you had done real old-fashioned detective work when she was captured by Michael. I am sure you can do this.” Seraphina encouraged him, getting of the bed and wobbled a bit. Lucifer immediately went to her aid and grabbed the plate for her. “T-Thanks.” Seraphina surprised by his gentle touch and offered to guide her to the door.

It’s like helping her with her first steps. He was holding her soft hand and had a better look at her. She was just like her mother, always brave, courageous, and stubborn. He helped her to get to the door until he felt more at ease to let her go down the stairs but kept a close distance to help her if she falls down. Chloe watched the moment between father and daughter, she was happy to see them getting more closer together after finding out they are true blood.

“Well, I might as well take of the case with Daniel and my brother. Make sure Seraphina does pick a promising dress. Nothing too revealing.” Lucifer said softly.

“Lucifer, trust me. We will be everything we can to find the most perfect dress. Right, Sera?” Chloe asked, turning to their daughter.

“Right.” Seraphina nodded with a grin, drinking her hot chocolate drink. “And is Trixie coming?”

“Yes, she will.” Chloe smiled. “Now, I’ll help you get ready soon and Lucifer, see you later.” Lucifer smiled and kissed her on the lips before he prepared to go to work and he placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder before he walked out of the apartment. “Soo, let’s go on our School Dance Dress Hunt!” Chloe said excitedly.

(~)

On his way, Lucifer had entered the precinct with lots of police officers and detectives running around. He urgently went to Dan’s side. “Good you’re here and uh, Amenadiel had volunteered to help us so we are going to check around the neighbourhood as more kids were being kidnapped overnight. Remember those guys that abused Seraphina?”

“You found them?” Lucifer asked, looking for the men who abused and sexually assaulted his own daughter.

“Yeah, they’re over there. They’re going to be behind bars for so long. They deserved it, man. Do you want to punish them?” Dan asked.

Lucifer breathed in and out nearly wanted to punish them. Dan was seeing his fists clenched and Amenadiel placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “Luci, we’ll get to them soon. Right now, we need to find those other men who kidnap those kids.”

“Right and then I can punish them.” Lucifer nodded.

“Good. Let’s go.” Dan said to his two friends. The three friends all were inside the car, looking through the files while Lucifer was looking the photos of the kidnappers and looked out of the window if he could see them.

“So, Seraphina was only one of the few victims. Those pricks will be going to jail big time.” Dan said with anger carried in his voice. “But you know what, Sera is a very strong girl like her father.”

“Yes, she’ll be trained to be a strong warrior if you train her Luci.” Amenadiel agreed with a smile, putting the papers down and leaned on their chairs.

“Oh, she’s a bit trained well by her crazy uncle.” Lucifer breathed out. “You really think I can train her? To fight more like me?”

“Well, it could strengthen your bond now that you now know she’s your daughter.” Dan suggested with a smile.

(~)

“Ooh, how about this one, Sera?” Trixie suggested showing her an elegant long dress that was sitting as a display. Seraphina had no words and struggled to figure out how she could say it.

“Uh, monkey, I think that colour doesn’t suit her.” Chloe said to her daughter.

“Hmm, you’re right. I think red or blue does suit her.” Trixie nodded with Seraphina smirking at her friend who rolled her eyes playfully. Ella and Linda had come to help her out finding the most perfect dress she could actually wear with Claire.

“Ooh, how about this nice, lovely orange sunset dress?” Linda suggested. “Do Angels watch the sunrise and sunset? Ooh, sorry, does Claire know?”

“Not yet.” Seraphina whispered as she went to the other side of the shop with her still leaping leg. She looked at the whole section of short dresses and none of the colours or the style does fit her or suit her. “And we do. Sometimes.”

Chloe stood next to her mother who was helping looking for a dress. “Hmm, maybe we all could each select a dress, then we can see which one does suit her?”

“Sounds perfect, Mom.” Chloe smiled.

All of the ladies had selected a dress for her and pushed her to try it on in the dressing room. The one she had tried was Ella’s choice. It was a long-sleeved dress it was all black with rose patterns and it reaches down to her knees. She looked at her friend and family’s reaction, even Ella thought it doesn’t suit her. It was less revealing and more baggy.

Seraphina went back to change and chose to wear Linda had picked out. It was a orange dress that she had picked out from earlier. It was up to her knees. It was more revealing and hugging her rib cage. She could hardly breath. She went back to get changed and of course, her friend had chosen purple. She walked out and shown a flowy purple dress with a few straps that forms an x on her chest, hugging her breasts and had a silver belt around her waist.

It was an okay dress for her and everyone who agreed. She then smiled and quickly walked back in to get changed and shown them what she had chosen, and it was a one shoulder blue ombre dress, at the end of the dress that reaches above her feet, was white.

Chloe and her mother had tears in their eyes, seeing it the perfect dress for her. Claire squealed and then went in to change her dress and shown them what she had chosen it was similar to the purple dress she had worn, but it was much shorter than Seraphina’s dress.

“Looks like we have the perfect dress.” Linda announced, hi-fiving Ella and Chloe who nodded in approval.

“Now that is the dress, angel.” Chloe smiled in approval.

After buying the dresses, they all went to the mall and ate their afternoon snacks. Seraphina was ordering her favourite milkshake and was sitting down next to Linda who smiled at her fondly. “So, do tell.”

“Hmm?”

“The boy who’s taking you to the dance?” Linda asked with Ella smiling too brightly and cannot contain her excitement.

“Oh, yes, we all need the deets!” Ella agreed with Claire nodding in agreement, urging her to tell them. “Well, is he cute?”

“Yes, but he is annoying too.” Seraphina nodded while drinking her milkshake.

Linda hummed and then noticed her body language. She smiled brightly and then patted her hands.

“Honey, it’s natural to have a crush and to have feelings for him. You just need to talk to him, sweetheart.” Linda encouraged her with a smile.

“Oh, yeah, she does talk to me alright.” Seraphina froze when she turned to see Alastair standing next to Chloe.

“Oh, my god, Sera. This is one of a heck man you got there.” Penelope chuckled in approval with Seraphina covering her face in embarrassment.

“Oh, please, kill me now.” Seraphina mumbled underneath her breath with Alastair grinning.

“No, you the most popular hot guy in school and pretty and tough as nails Seraphina, together?” Claire asked with a smirk on her face, trying to act so shocked that he had asked her to the dance. “Oh my god, Sera, you hit the jack pot.”

“Why is this happening to me?” Seraphina mumbled to herself.

“Don’t worry, Angel, I will be a good boy at the dance. And uh, I’m here with my dad.” Alastair said to her, showing her the tux he was going to go and have a try and fix.

“Oh, you and your dad? Sounds like you guys are bonding.” Seraphina smiled.

“Yeah, all thanks to you. And uh, nice to meet you all and Claire, nice seeing ya.” Alastair smiled, taking his leave with Claire looking at her friend with an approved smile. Seraphina playfully glared at her friend and threw fries at her.

“He seems nice. Great pick, Sera,” Trixie smiled at her sister.

“Oh, uh, Trix, it was him who chose me.” Seraphina smiled at her.

“Is that why you always looked so happy? He was the one who always stayed by your side? Like Claire?” Trixie asked. Seraphina thought back at her childhood and her days with him in high school. How much he does truly care about her even though she was different.

“I think Trix, they have been in love and didn’t even realise it.” Claire smiled, answering her question.

After hours of searching and looking for the perfect dress for Seraphina, they found Dan, Lucifer and Amenadiel laying down on the floor and on the couch in the apartment. Chloe chuckled, seeing Lucifer sleeping and snoring.

Seraphina and Trixie both got some markers and began to draw on Dan’s face. “Girls! No!” Chloe hissed, the girls both retracted from their fun and had got their items back in their rooms. Claire had already went home. Seraphina looked over at her father, hearing him snore. She raised both eyebrows and looked at her mother who shrugged while Linda was looking down at Amenadiel who had his hand on Dan’s chest.

She heard a snap, seeing Seraphina had taken a photo of Dan and her uncle sleeping next to each other. “Send it to me, sweetie.” Linda grinned.

“Sent.” Seraphina cackled. She then got the text from Alastair, saying to open her window from her bed room. She immediately went up the stairs to her room and opened her window. Seeing Alastair was sitting on the grass waiting for her.

“Aren’t you a stalker?” Seraphina teased.

“Well, I just want to see you. You know, alone.” Alastair smiled at her. Seraphina bit her lip and then put her hair strands behind her ear. “Anyways, I was wondering if you are okay? I mean, to go to the dance in this condition?”

“Yes, I am fully healed, and I will still go to the dance.” Seraphina replied with a smile. She leaned on the window frame, while talking to him.

“Great. Good. Uh, I should get going. Uh, pick you up at 5pm for the dance.” Alastair smiled at her as he walked back to his motorcycle. He drive away with a trick that made her smile brightly. She looked up at the sky with the stars shining brightly.

When it was nearly dinner time, Lucifer woke up with a killer headache with Seraphina giving him some water. “Thank you, uh, Seraphina.”

“No problem.” Seraphina smiled as she sat next to him. Lucifer looked at her with curiosity while she drank her water beside him, and she looked up at him. “Yes?”

“Nothing. Just wondering if you are healing alright?” Lucifer asked, looking at her hands were still bandaged.

“Yes, I am fine. It takes some time, but the doctor said I can take them off the day before the dance.” Seraphina replied, feeling comfortable being around her father.

“Wonderful.” Lucifer smiled softly and then put his glass on the table and saw his brother and Dan sleeping on the floor, very close. He turned to Chloe and Linda who both shrugged while Seraphina took another photo.

“Ooh, do please send that to me.” Lucifer smirked, looking at the photos his daughter was taking.

(~)

“Wakey, wakey Uncle Amenadiel, Dan.” Seraphina poked them with her finger. She took a few steps back from them. Letting them wake up. Dan opened his eyes seeing his hand was on Amenadiel’s chest. Amenadiel’s eyes widened in horror and then both men shouted out exclaiming in shock and disgust.

Everyone in the room laughed in amusement while Seraphina was filming the whole thing on her phone. “Aw man, now that was great.” Seraphina cackled cheekily, looking at her phone.

Dan chuckled dryly and then put out his hand. “Hand it over, angel.”

“No, it’s my phone.” Seraphina said, getting her phone away from Dan. She even jumped over the couch to get away from him. After a few minutes, they let Amenadiel and Linda go to see Charlie from his babysitter and Dan was the last one to leave.

“Oh, and uh, Seraphina since you are going to the dance, I have something for you. And I am sure Lucifer has something for you as well. As you already know, I gave Trixie chocolate cake.” Dan chuckled. “Anyway, this is what I will give to you.”

He had shown her a blue crystal bracelet. “It’s for the dance.”

“Oh, Uncle Dan, I cannot take this from you.” Seraphina said, putting up her hands while Trixie was looking at the bracelet.

“But it suits your dress. You can impress that boy we saw today.” Trixie smiled while winking. Seraphina blushed a little bit and could hear her father was nearly cracking his glass.

“Sweetheart, I want to treat and love you as my very own niece. You are a part of this family. I am very damn sure we will take down Michael for what he had done to you. I am giving you this because you are our family.” Dan smiled at the young woman sitting in front of him. “Take it.”

Seraphina smiled and wore the bracelet on her wrist. “It’s beautiful Uncle Dan. Thank you.” Dan smiled and then slowly hugged her while she hugged back with Trixie joining in the hug. Dan laughed and lifted the two girls in his embrace, making them laugh and giggle. Chloe took out a camera and took the photo of the touching moment from all three of them.

After Dan had left, Seraphina finished taking a shower and walked back to her room, drying her hair with her red towel. She looked over at the dress being hung in her closet and her blue bracelet. She was happy that she got a few items she needed for the dance she also needed some shoes for the dance. But her grandmother insisted she could use her shoes. It might fit her and can make alternative arrangements and adjustments.

The next morning, Seraphina woke up getting ready for school. She dropped something and saw it was the blade Michael wanted her to use to kill her father. She sighed sharply and then hid it in her closet using a cloth to hide it and put it in a hidden place where no one can never find it.

She walked downstairs and saw her father was already up. “Ah, hello. Good morning, Seraphina, would you like some eggs? Pancakes with syrup?”

“Uh…. No thanks. I prefer eggs with toast though.” Seraphina replied, looking around the room. “Where’s Mom?”

“She’s at work. And I was thinking we could bond for a bit and then I can drop you off to school, does that sound good?” Lucifer asked giving her breakfast on the table.

“Uh, sounds great except I am getting picked up by Claire. But you can pick me up after.” Seraphina smiled, getting some toast and the eggs he had fried.

“Wonderful.” Lucifer smiled. Once, he saw her off to school after finishing her breakfast, he grabbed something from his jacket, getting a box and opened it. Seeing a hair comb with a blue butterfly and red roses on it. He had promised he will give it to her for her high school dance.

Claire and Seraphina arrived at school with the latter was not in a good mood. Seraphina sighed and wrapped an arm around her. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on. Don’t be like this the whole day. What is it?” Seraphina asked in concern reaching to their lockers with Alastair catching up to them.

“What happened?” Alastair asked seeing Claire all gloomy. “Someone is having a slumped day.”

Seraphina sent him a slight glare to keep quiet. “It’s my boyfriend. He dumped me.” Claire said quietly.

“What?” Seraphina looked at her best friend who nodded. “I am so sorry, Claire.”

“Where is he now?” Alastair asked her, feeling so furious that one of his friends broke up with his date’s friend when the dance was only a few days away.

“No. I don’t want you or us to create a scene.” Claire said. Alastair and Seraphina both looked at each other and then watched her walking to her first class. Seraphina knew that look on his face and held his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Seraphina asked him, pulling him towards her as if he was about to walk away quickly to find Claire’s boyfriend.

“Nowhere.” Alastair replied quickly with her giving her the look. “Fine. I won’t make a scene.”

“Good.” Seraphina smiled with the two walking to their first class together, side by side. Throughout the day, they only met once during lunch break. Alastair had done his classes and now was in training. He saw his friend who had dumped Claire. He marched towards him and pulled him aside.

“Hey, cap. What’s wrong?” Scott asked with him run his hand through his hair.

“Don’t give me that crap. Why hurt Claire that way? Why just a few days from the dance?” Alastair growled softly.

“Oh, that?” Scott scoffed. “I realised she wasn’t just that worth it. She will just slow me down. and also, I am shocked to see someone like you, a son of the lieutenant from the police, started going out with an orphaned girl who has been sexually raped and was left on the streets all alone.”

Not far from them, Seraphina was walking out with her friend Claire to the soccer field seeing a huge crowd. “What’s going on here?” Claire asked, looking around the area. They all heard everyone chanting ‘fight’ and Seraphina sighed in disappointment, knowing that Alastair and Scott, Claire’s ex-boyfriend are in a fight.

They both walked through the crowd seeing Scott and Alastair in a fight. Both covered in bruises and blood, all of the students were wanting more. Alastair looked at Seraphina who shook her head at him. Then the teachers broke the two apart and the fight, making the students going back to their classes.

“What did I just say?” Seraphina asked Alastair as she carefully touched his cheek, but he moved away and flinched from her touch.

“I know, but he clearly deserved it.” Alastair sighed sharply wiping his mouth. Claire turned to Scott who stood frozen, seeing her enraged for hurting her friend. She marched towards him and punched him in the face, making everyone gasped in shock with smirks on their faces. Scott fell backwards on the field unconscious with everyone was laughing and took photos of the soccer player.

Seraphina smiled proudly with Alastair and the rest of his team laughed. “Now that…. that was awesome.” Alastair grinned.

At the end of the day, Lucifer was waiting for Seraphina until he saw the lieutenant was waiting for his son. “Ah, Lucifer. Here for Seraphina?”

“Yes, we are going to be doing some bonding time.” Lucifer replied with a fond smile.

“That’s wonderful. Alastair and I are going to get his tux ready. We are trying to have a father and son time.” The lieutenant smiled.

“Ahh, I see overcoming those daddy issues. That I am going through with my own father as well but that’s all taken care of.” Lucifer smiled. The lieutenant just simply nodded with a smile.

The bell rang and the doors were opened with students coming out, both men saw Seraphina coming out with Alastair who was covered in blood and bruises. “Alastair, what happened?”

Lucifer looked all over Seraphina who doesn’t seem to have injuries. “Are you okay?” Seraphina just nodded

“Alastair got into a fight to defend Claire.” Seraphina replied, looking at her father and the lieutenant.

“Well, I am glad you are defending your friend and well, we need you to get all cleaned up, son.” The Lieutenant. “Morningstar and Seraphina.” Alastair looked back at Seraphina, giving her a small smile before going to his car.

“Well, now that they are gone. Are you sure you didn’t get hurt?” Lucifer asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I mostly let Claire handle it.” Seraphina smiled, looking at his corvette all cleaned up and saw a small banquet flower. “Is that sunflowers and orchids?”

“Yes, Alastair mentioned you love those flowers, so I ended up buying some for you, my daughter. So what shall do as father and daughter?” Lucifer asked excitedly.

“Uh… thanks…. I, well, do want a meal. An afternoon snack.” Seraphina smiled awkwardly.

“Let me guess, burgers and fries?” Lucifer asked grinned. “No ketchup?”

“Hmm. I like ketchup.” Seraphina smiled brightly while holding her flower banquet. She chuckled seeing Lucifer’s deadpanned look. “I know. Mom had the same reaction, Da—I mean Lucifer.”

Lucifer knew she was struggling to call him ‘Dad’, but he understood that she is still adjusting to some changes since being adopted. “It is alright. Take all the time you need.”

Seraphina smiled and hopped in the car on their way home to get burgers and fries. They arrived home and ate their burgers and fries, she was doing her homework while doing so. She wanted to finish it up before the dance.

“Seraphina, you can finish it up later and eat your burgers and fries.” Lucifer said to her as he got himself a bigger burger with fries. She obeyed and continued eating her afternoon snack while watching her father cook something for dinner.

“Well, the dance is almost here. Are you excited?” Lucifer asked.

“Uh, definitely, tons.” Seraphina replied, drinking her water. She was thinking about the dance and she was worried about one thing: Dancing. She doesn’t know how, and she spent her life in an orphanage looking after babies and little kids. She didn’t learn how to. She could ask her father, but she is far too embarrassed to ask him.

“So, with everything all ready to go, now, I need to make sure that everything in Lux will be in order and organised.” Lucifer smiled at her.

“Ah, yes, it is all good. Even the food and the drinks. Even the smoke machine you had fixed along with the lights. All good to go.” Seraphina smiled brightly and nervously as she ate a few chips in her mouth.

“Are you alright?” Lucifer frowned, seeing her unusual behaviour. “You seemed off, my dear.”

“I-I…. Got one problem.” Seraphina said slowly. “Uh…I uh…. Can’t dance. I-I don’t know how.” She immediately looked away from her father and drank her water. She looked up at her father who was looking at her with a blank expression.

“I-I know, it is bad that I don’t know… how.” Seraphina said softly and watched her father taking off his apron and grabbed his phone. She was confused on what he was going to do until she heard music playing.

“Come on.” Lucifer offered his hand to her. She slowly reluctantly took his hand and they both stood in the open space away from the counter. “Now, I hold your right hand. Your left hand on my shoulder. Right here.” Lucifer instructed while she put her left hand on his shoulder.

“Then we just sway.” Lucifer said as they both swayed to the music.

Seraphina was nervous and looked down at her feet, worried she might step on his feet. “No, No, trust your daddy and I’ll be leading this dance, you just follow.” Lucifer smiled.

Once she got the hang of it, she started to laugh and danced effortless. “Ahh, see, you’re a fast learner.” Lucifer chuckled and twirled her around with her giggling. She smiled widely and brightly at her father until he played an upbeat music with him lighten up their dance.

Unbeknownst to them Chloe and Trixie both went inside the living room seeing Lucifer teaching Seraphina how to dance. Once they had noticed they were in room, Seraphina blushed deep red and then pushed her father over the couch. “Ah! Sorry! So sorry!”

Lucifer chuckled. “It’s quite alright. But I think you are ready for the dance with your Alastair.”

“We aren’t really dating.” Seraphina mumbled, looking away from her father.

“Hmm, I don’t think so, Angel. You really do like him.” Chloe teased her daughter with Trixie nodding in agreement.

“Oh, so what you desire most is… having that boy as your boyfriend. Hmm, now I know what my daughter desires and I shall give you this.” Lucifer said with a smile, showing her a silver crystal hair comb clip.

“Oh, Lucifer, it’s beautiful!” Chloe gasped, watching Seraphina accepting the gift while admiring the craftsmanship on the clip.

“Also, I got one for Trix.” Lucifer chuckled, showing them another one in his hand with Trixie beaming excitedly.

“Ahh, no. Not until she’s a bit older and is in high school.” Chloe chuckled nervously.

“But I want one as well, Mom.” Trixie said to her mom.

Seraphina smiled and tapped her on her shoulder. “It’s all good. You can have all those items once I graduate.” Trixie smiled brightly at her older sister.

“So, now that we’re here, Sera, look after Trix while me and Lucifer go to work.” Chloe said, kissing both of her daughter’s heads. “And Sera, can you please cook dinner for yourselves?”

“Sure, no problem.” Seraphina replied while Trixie went back to her room to get changed.

“Oh and no boys.” Lucifer said, getting his jacket on with a grin and then Seraphina growled in annoyance and tried so hard not to knock him on the head or the arm. “Or should I call Alastair to keep you company?”

“Oh, shut up!” Seraphina growled in annoyance while blushing deep red.

Chloe chuckled and opened the door seeing Alastair was about to knock on their door. “Oh, Alastair, how can we help you? Were you just here to see Seraphina?”

“Lovely, she has company.” Lucifer smirked at the young man in front of him.

“Yes and what happened to your face? You okay, sweetheart?” Chloe asked in concern.

“He got into a fight with one of his teammates in the soccer team for dumping Claire days before the dance.” Seraphina said for Alastair.

“In my defence, he started it, Angel.” Alastair said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Yes!”

“No! No, me and Lucifer were going back to work and uh, you are more than welcome to stay with the girls and watch some movies.” Chloe offered, letting him in with Seraphina sighing in defeat.

“Please, make yourself at home and look after the young ladies.” Lucifer smiled and then leaned down to his ear and whispered. “If you ever do something unnecessary to Seraphina, you’ll be punished accordingly.”

Alastair nodded quickly and he left with Chloe pulling him away from him and he closed the doors. He looked down at Trixie who smiled at him innocently. “Uh…. Hi.”

“Hi, my name is Trixie and you must be my sister’s boyfriend.” Trixie smiled brightly.

“Not my boyfriend!” Seraphina cried out to her. Alastair laughed in amusement and ruffled her hair and looked around the house.

“Nice to meet you and great place.” Alastair commented seeing her getting ready to cook. “So, what are you going to cook?”

“I want fried rice with eggs and spicy chicken. Can we have chocolate cake after?” Trixie asked.

“Sure, please keep Alastair company and choose a movie to watch?” Seraphina asked her sister with Alastair being pulled in the living room. The three of them ate dinner and watched a movie in the living room.

Seraphina offered to wash the dishes while Alastair put Trixie to sleep. “Your sister is really just like Espinoza and Ms Decker.”

“She is their daughter. And I am uh, well, adoptive daughter of Lucifer and Chloe.” Seraphina said with a smile, keeping their secret from him. She hoped she could tell him everything but, felt that she needed to keep it as a secret for now at least, until she is ready.

“Right, so uh, about the dance. Um, would you like to uh, after the dance, we could start going out?” Alastair asked with her looking at him in shook.

“I-I uh, well…I mean, as much I kept on denying it. I do like you. I really do, but why me?” Seraphina asked him.

“You’re not like any other girl I had met and you’re well, special in a kind of way.” Alastair replied, holding her hand gently as she blushed light pink. They both looked at one another before hearing something was banging. Her younger sister came out of her room and went to Alastair’s side.

“Trix? You okay, monkey?” Seraphina called out to her sister.

“Yeah, thought I heard something.” Trixie replied with Alastair being alarmed grabbing his own gun with Seraphina grabbing two knives and twirled them in her hands.

“Sera, go upstairs. I’ll look around here.” Alastair said to the two girls as they hurried upstairs. Seraphina went inside her room and hid her sister in the closet while she grabbed the knife that Michael gave her.

Then they both heard Alastair shouting out and furniture’s being knocked down. She immediately ran downstairs to see him laying down on the floor unconscious. “Al.”

She went to his aid and saw he was hit on the head. She caressed his head gently and then grabbed her phone to call her parents. “Hey, Sera, how is it going?” Chloe answered the call while working on the kidnapping case with her boyfriend by her side.

“Mom! You have to come quick! Someone—MMPH!” Seraphina screamed dropping her phone and was being held by someone on the other end of the phone. She tried to fight back and screamed and shouted. It was loud enough for her mother to hear.

“Seraphina!” Chloe shouted while gasping in horror with Lucifer and Dan looking at her in concern.

“Chloe? What’s wrong?” Dan asked worriedly seeing her running up the stairs with the two men running after her.

All three of them ran back to the house, only to see it was all wrecked. Furnitures all ruined and broken. Alastair was laying down unconscious and the lieutenant came by and saw his son injured. Chloe gasped softly and then immediately went to Trixie’s room and saw her bedroom was a mess while Lucifer ran up to see of Seraphina was in her room, but all he saw was blood stained on the floor and on her bed.

Dan put his hand over his mouth seeing black raven hair being cut was all scattered all over the floor and Lucifer saw it with his eyes glowing red. Seeing it was Seraphina’s hair. He heard Chloe was sobbing, panicking. Lucifer immediately hugged her to comfort her while Dan called in for backup.

The lieutenant held his son in his arms. “He has a pulse. He’s alive.”

Dan looked at Lucifer who was staring at the cut long raven hair. “You think he has her?”

“I believe so. It also could be those kidnappers.” Lucifer replied with his eyes stopped glowing and looked at Chloe who looked at him with tears rolling down but wiped them away.

“Let’s get our girls back.” Chloe said determinedly.

(~)

Somewhere in the city, Seraphina was banging the doors with her blood-stained hands. She even banged her head on the metal doors and shouted out in anger. “You can’t keep me in here forever you freaks! You pervs!” She tried getting the doors opened and then fell down, seeing her hands were all red and had given up the strength to open it.

She sighed and looked around her cell and looked up at the small window with bars. She looked over it and saw she was far from the city and her home. She hoped her family can find her and fast. She ran her hands through her shoulder length hair that as being cut by her kidnappers.

She heard the doors opened and saw Michael standing with her kidnappers and Maze. “You!” She growled and ran towards him Maze until he hit her on the stomach, sending her back and was slammed on the wall.

“Tsk, tsk, naughty girl. Is that how you treat your uncle?” Michael taunted. She didn’t answer and held her injuries. She looked away from him with a scowl.

“Like what they had done with your hair.” Michael complimented. “It suits you.” He caressed her trimmed hair as she slapped his hand away.

“Where is my sister? If swear if you hurt her….” Seraphina growled.

“Oh, don’t worry, my wingless angel, you are going to be just fine with your sister staying here with us. For now.” Michael grinned.

“What are you planning to do now? Hurt my father again?” Seraphina asked.

“Hmm, something like that.” Michael replied with a smirk and then walked out with her trying to stand up once the doors were closed. “Enjoy your stay here, my wingless niece.” She banged on them again, crying out for help. She desperately shouted out in hope if someone does hear from outside. She prayed that her family will find her.


End file.
